Days to Go: Aftermath?
by Willowblood1
Summary: Two months after the end of the previous story, Days to Go, a lot has happened involving the relationship between the two love birds, Silk and Huang. Can one creeper blow up this relationship? Mob talker MOD. Genres: Romance/Humor/Drama I just noticed that one of my internet quotes "Uguu" came from something off. I'm going to say, I'm not interested in that kind of stuff.
1. Chapter 1: First date?

**Thank you guys for tuning in! The story takes place 2 months after "Days to Go" ended. Rios and Yurei plus Silk an Willow/Huang are in a full out open relationship, just like Axle and Ria. Pretty much in two months, Huang/Willow and Yurei became patrol partners. Yeah not much happened.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Date?

After noticing the blotches of "grey hair" Willow seemed to show on his head. The group, Rios, Ria, Axle, and Yurei were in Axle's house discussing the situation.

(Ria) "Here's the tea you guys."

(Axle) "Now that we have refreshments, Yurei, how well do you know Silk?"

(Yurei) "Well her full name is Silica but prefers to be called Silk, she's a tom boy though she acts all girly in front of Willow, and she likes scaring people."

(Rios) "She could of scared Willow to a point were he produced a lot of stress."

(Ria) "Or all of the stress that he originally had is being released."

(Axle) "Anything else Yurei?"

(Yurei) "She loves apples and Willow... pretty much it. Oh and she can lift up to 8 times her weight."

(Axle) "Okay?" Someone can be heard outside screaming. When everyone reached the source of the screaming, they saw Huang tied up in spider thread and Silk holding a wolf pup to his face.

(Willow/Huang) "OKAY OKAY! I'll go on a date with you! J-just get that monster away from me!" On that note, Silk placed the pup down and gave it a piece of raw pork. The pup walked towards the direction of the woods holding the pork in its mouth and Silk walked back to her house contempt. "Can you guys help me out here?" Axle grabbed the spider string and started tearing.

(Axle) "She didn't have to take my advice that seriously. So how's Silk?"

(Willow/Huang) "She's pretty nice and helpful around the house. Though she does occasionally try to jump scare me and she keeps on saying that we should go on a date."

(Ria) "She tries to scare you?"

(Willow/Huang) "Yes, though it is somewhat cute."

(Both girls) "Aww..." Ria shook her head to rid of the thought that clouds her main goal of the situation.

(Ria) "Then why does it look like you have the worst 2 months ever?"

(Willow/Huang) "Worst 2 months? I've been pretty happy lately. Why do you think that? *Axle pulls out a strand of Huang's hair* Ow! Seriously, what the Nether?" Axle points out the white part of his hair.

(Axle) "Best 2 months huh? You better dump her."

(Willow/Huang) "Oh jeez, I forgot to buy hair dye."

(Yurei) "You've been hiding your white hair?"

(Willow/Huang) "Yeah...? Oh I get it... um... could you guys not try to insult me after saying this?" The whole group gave a cautious nod. "The last time I used hair dye was half a year ago, I used hair dye to cover up my hair color, which is silver." He pulled his hair up so that he could show everyone the noticeable line that separates the two colors. "I'm surprised you guys didn't notice till now."

(Axle) "(He must be lying) Why would you hide your hair color?"

(Willow/Huang) "Are you kidding me? Do you remember my house back in the village?" Axle tried to protest on Willow's statement but remembers what Willow's parents look like.

(Axle) "THAT'S YOUR HAIR COLOR? I thought your parents were getting old!"

(The rest of the group.) "What?" Axle points at Huang.

(Axle) "Both of his parents has white hair! I thought they were getting old!" Yurei starts toying with her hair, giving Axle a death stare. "Eh... not implying towards you."

(Rios) "So how are you feeling now?"

(Willow/Huang) "Terrible, my girlfriend tied me up and puts a puppy on my face, and now I'm going to have our first date tomorrow and I got no idea what to do." No one moved for a moment, the Axle shot up and ran to his house. "Wat da fuck?" the group questions Axle's sudden leave until Axle came back holding a white object.

(Axle) "*throws the object* Here, wear this tomorrow." Huang holds up the object, which seems to be a dress shirt.

(Willow/Huang) "Uh... thanks." Axle nudges Ria, who is smiling deviously.

(Ria) "Come over our house tomorrow, we'll fix you up quite nicely. *Cackles*" Yurei and Rios held on to each other.

(Yurei) "Rios, I'm scared..."

(Rios) "Here too..."

(Ria) "Hey wait, I just noticed. How did Silk tie you up? Where did she get the string?"

(Willow/Huang) "You didn't know? She's a sp-" Axle was covering Huang's mouth.

(Axle) "-special person to you! Yes we know, save your breath. Just go back to your patrol and we'll help you with your date tomorrow, okay?"

(Willow/Huang) "*Muffles*" Axle uncovers Huang's mouth and wipes his hand with his shirt.

(Ria) "Okay?"

(Axle) "Right, sorry." Everyone went and returned to the job they had in hand. Leaving Huang and Yurei with their patrol duty.

(Yurei) "Do you think you're part skeleton?"

(Willow/Huang) "No, why?" She points out her silver hair and Huang's bow. "You saw me kill a creeper, no music disk remember?" Yurei had no words and went to her post. Smiling, Huang walked to his post until he heard a snap of a twig. Like old habits, he crouched with bow in hand, and aimed at the direction of the possible intruder. There was no movement of any kind except for the leaves dancing in the wind. He looked at his feet, and noticed a lot of small twigs on the ground. He looked at Yurei to make sure she wasn't looking, luckily for him, she wasn't.

**The Next Day...**

**Willow/Huang POV: **Like I was told to, I went to Axle's house, though I should of ignored them...

(Ria) "*Minor evil laugh*" She was doing something to my hair, whatever she is doing, I couldn't see it, they blindfolded me. Man it smells.

(Axle) "Here you go!" Someone removed the blindfold and hands me a mirror. My silver hair is styled so that the bangs are gelled to the left and down and the rest was straightened out. Wait, SILVER?

(Me) "How did you get rid of the dye?" Ria holds up a bottle of vinegar [Side note: Vinegar does NOT completely gets rid of hair dye]. "Great, I'll smell like pickles for Silk."

(Axle) "Maybe this'll help." He threw a shot of liquid on my head. It reeks and burned my eyes.

(Me) "What the Nether is this stuff?" I rubbed my eyes to try to remove the liquid from them. It got worse.

(Ria and Axle) "Musk!"

(Me) "Could I ask WHY do you have musk?" Ria looked at Axle who shrugged. Then they both looked like they saw a ghost.

(Ria) "I think Silk can wait a few minutes... You may want a shower..."

(Me) "And why is that?"

**Rios POV** **(Oh I'm so evil):** I'm running an errand for Silk and Yurei. They told me to get some more string from Silk's house so they could finish an outfit. I don't know how I'm involved in this situation in any way- *Screaming coming from Axle's house which scared the shit out of me*

(Scary Voice) "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU PUT THAT ON MY HEAD?!" I ran away before I could hear any more of it.

**Willow/Huang** **POV:** I threw the plastic bottle of the Vile fluid right on Axle's face. Some of it made contact with his face. [By the way, I am not telling you what's in the bottle, use your own imagination]

(Axle) "MY EYES, IT BURNS!" Axle ran to his bathroom, where he crashed on something. Ria was hiding in the corner like a scared mouse, near the door.

(Ria) "Please don't hurt me." I was walking towards the door, and I stopped to face Ria. "NYAAAAAAH!" Man the havoc I can cause...

As soon as I got home, I filled my sink with warm water and completely covered my hair with dish detergent. I harshly rubbed the detergent in and dunked my head in the sink. Oh Notch, deja vu. I kept my head in the sink for a while until I felt tapping on my shoulder. I got up and shook the excess water from my hair. Behind me was...

(Me) "Silk?"

(Silk) "What do you think?" She was wearing a silk white summer dress that drapes to her knees. There were also spider markings lining her waist. Right now, I stumbled make a word to describe how beautiful she looked. "Hehe... thought so. Me and Yurei made it."

"I know y-you're a g-good knitter, b-but I-I didn't know y-you l-looked t-that-" She gave me a death hug that could of crushed my ribcage.

"Oh shut it already. What happened to you?" She released the hug.

"Don't ask."

"How'd you get rid of the hair dye?"

"Vinegar." Silk looked like she saw a ghost. Oh shit I forgot, spiders burn in vinegar. "Rawr" She took a step back giggling.

"I gotta fix this myself then." She poured more dish detergent on my head and softly massaged it in. For a few seconds of this, she stopped. "You should do the next part yourself." I knew what she meant, back into the sink I go. While I was rubbing my head in the sink I felt a hug from Silk. She giggled once more when I shook the excess water from my head. Just when I was about to look at her, I saw a flash of brown and yellow leave the window. Oh they are so dead...

"You wanna scare Axle and Ria?" She nodded her head vigorously. I sneaked up to the window and ducked. I then gave the motion for Silk to come too. "*Whispering* On three..." I counted with my fingers.

One...

Two...

Three, we both jumped up to see Ria and Axle freak out to a point where Axle ran into a tree and Ria was frozen yelling, "NYAAAAAAH!" We laughed so hard, we actually collapsed from the pain of our diaphragms giving out. Once we got out of the house, we spotted Ria dragging the once again unconscious Axle home. The sight of this caused us to crack up again. She continued dragging him, looking away from embarrassment.

(Silk) "So where we goin' today?"

"Let's go somewhere original today. So no city or beach." Well to be exact, it is autumn. Why did I even bother saying beach?

It took us a few hours to get to the-

(Silk) "A jungle? Really?" I was attaching myself to a vine.

"I thought we could just hang out." She was giggling either at the sight of me upside down, or the intended pun. At this view, I saw 4 ocelot cubs playing on top of a tree. "Oh look, ocelots." I went to untie myself but saw Silk on the vine... who's giving a salute? Then the vine snapped between us. Thanks to Silk's ability to create webbing at ease, I landed on a web that I didn't know she made seconds ago.

"Did that scare you?" I shook my head. She strung down to where I was and I scratched her under her lip. As always, she melted under this touch and fell off the string and landed on top of me.

"Did that scare you?"

"Urusai." She gave me a small peck on the cheek and helped my out of the web. There were still pieces of the web attached to me.

"Ew..." We sat down trying to get rid of the string that was attached to Axle's dress shirt. The 4 cubs that I mentioned before ran up to me and started rubbing themselves against me.

"Hey they like you!"

"Wait, you guys? Dang you grew big! Where's you're mother?" I started to pet them, I remember that the first time I met them, they were squeaking for food. I fed them 3 fishes and their mother gave me a thank you. Now look at them, it looks like the mother finally found a source of food.

"So how'd you guys meet?" The 4 cubs ran to my side, the direction they were running from was Silk. She had her hand out, as if she wanted to pet one.

"Guys, don't be scared, she's a friend." I hugged her. "A good one for that matter."

"Urusai." One brave cub inched it's way towards Silk. It sniffed her hand for a bit before it nudged her hand.

"Go ahead, pet it." Silk petted the cub and started scratching it behind the ears. It looked like it preferred to be petted by Silk rather than me.

The cub meowed and moved its way towards Silk's lap, another cub walked up to Silk as well. Silk couldn't stop smiling with the amount of attention she's getting. The two cubs that were with me each has it's own way of treating me. One was on my lap, which I petted with my left hand. The other has climbed its way to my shoulder, which I am scratching under the chin with my right hand. I couldn't help myself but to watch Silk playfully pet each cub with so much joy, it made me happy too. The cub that was on my shoulder leaped off and ran, the others joined.

(Me) "Hey! Wait up!" I gave chase and Silk was right behind me. Through several vines and bushes, we found the cubs again, with their mother. The mother was holding 3 fishes in her mouth. Looks like I was right. She dropped the 3 fishes and walked to me. The cubs started eating 2 of the fishes. "So I guess you found some food." The mother sent a short roar and held out her paw. I gave her an awkward looking handshake before she left with the uneaten fish and her fed cubs.

(Silk) "Well that was fun, and interesting. So what are we doing next?" The sun is at the far west, it's going to be sunset in an hour.

"Well we should go home, gonna be night soon." She pouted.

"K' fine, I wanted to do more stuff than just sight seeing." It was true, we only did one or two things. We spent hours trying to get here anyways. "So um... where are we?"

"Point taken." We looked around for a suitable landmark, none could be found unless trees count. "Well this date wasn't as bad as it should." In a distance, a thunder cloud is forming. "Dang it! Well looks like we'll have to find shelter." She was starting to look infuriated. We took a direction opposite of the direction of the storm. A few minutes has passed, and I am starting to wish that I have brought weapons.

To our right was a small cliff with a cave on the face of it.

(Me) "We should stay here, I'll collect some wood and food. Its the best I could do as an apology." She sat on a rock in the cave and observed it for a while. "Yeah I'll go..."


	2. Chapter 2: Onii-chan?

**All chapters will be in a question, don't ask about the details.**

* * *

**Silk POV:** Well our first date went well. Being in a survival situation could help us know each other more, from what I read on books. No matter what Huang-kun says about our date, it was fun. But he shouldn't leave all of the work to himself. I should go further into the cave, I could see wooden support beams in the dark, which means it's a mineshaft. Might have some chests in there.

Around the corner of the cave was a well lit hallway and a small figure sitting on a rock.

(Figure) "Onee-chan? Is that you?" The figure walked towards me, the colors of the body began to show. Purple hair, oh no...

"Widow? What are you doing here?" The 10 year old gave me a death hug.

"You found me! It took you 3 months, but you found me!"

"Stop... hurting ribs... ow..." She didn't let go, she was more happy about seeing me than my own health.

"Hey what happened to your clothing?" She felt the fabric for a while.

"Oh I'm on a da-"

(Huang) "Oh there you are Silk." Widow pushed me out of the way and leaped at Huang. I could tell she was still a child because Huang caught her and she trying to claw Huang's face. "Um... cute?"

"Widow stop!" A small cave spider came up from behind Huang and got on his head.

"Um... what's on my head?" The cave spider, our pet Nuisance, was sharpening her fangs.

"NUISANCE, THAT'S NOT FOOD!" Nuisance saw me and jumped on my head. "Widow! Stop trying to kill my boyfriend!"

(Widow) "Boyfriend?" Huang puts her down, bad move. "ONII-CHAN!" She gave him a hug that could of snapped him in half.

(Huang) "Gak! *Barely speaking* What does 'onii-chan' mean?" I gave Widow a noogie.

(Widow) "Ah! Stop!" She let's go of Huang to cover her head. Huang was gasping for air.

"You okay Huang-kun?" Widow gave off a sparkle from her eyes.

(Huang) "*Gasps* You still did not answer my questions. *Gasps again*"

(Widow) "I knew it! You would date a skeleton!" All skeletons have white hair unless they are withers. Huang-kun is too much like a skeleton, although he's too strong to be one.

(Huang) "Seriously, what does "onii-chan" mean?" He scratched Nuisance under the mouth. As expected Nuisance melted on my head. I am really red from embarrassment now...

(Me) "It means older brother. And he's a human! Any skeleton that got hugged by you would of snapped in half!" Lightning just struck outside. Nuisance screeched and ran into the dark. "Dang it, could we stay here for today Widow?" She ran to a room, where she threw out several items out on the hall way. All but one were chests, that one being a pickax.

(Widow) "Here ya go!" She motioned us to go into the room.

(Huang) "What's in the chests?" Widow piled them up and carried them to the darkness. "Never expected to see a small person carry so much." A 4 by 4 stone room was supposed to be our room. "No beds?"

(Me) "No problem." I created some string and connected it with the back wall and the 2 adjacent walls with 2 more strings. In no time, I made a hammock for 2.

"Never doubt a spider about her sowing... But I fear the string would break under my weight." He was testing out the hammock.

"Oh don't worry, it could support you." He sat on it, just as planned.

"By the way, are you hungry? I shou-" He noticed he was stuck on the web.

"Oh I'm hungry alright." I pushed him so that his whole back is stuck on the web. He was about to say something but I kissed him before he could make a word. "And stop saying that this date went bad."

(Widow) "EW! Get a room!"

"WIDOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Huang-kun was frozen on the hammock. I threw a root of some sort out of Huang's bag. She caught it with no effort.

"What is this?"

(Huang) "T-taro... s-someb-body help m-me u-up." I got him up, his face is so cute~. He's blushing.

(Me) "Aw... someone just had their first kiss."

(Huang) "Y-you t-too you kn-know!" Oh notch, now I'm blushing.

(Widow) "What's a taro?"

(Huang) "A root found in jungles that is like a potato b-"

(Widow) "Then lets go boil it!"

(Huang) "BUT, it's poisonous to eat if prepared improperly."

(Me) "Who cares about poison?" Huang gave me a look. "What?" He points to himself. "So?"

(Huang) "I'm not immune to poison like spiders." Oh yeah. "So can anyone help me get out of this web?" I got him up and pulled a string that was attached to his butt. He was blushing really bad. "Can you give me 2 buckets and a bucket of water?" Widow nodded and ran out to the hallway. He had a flat rock with him and started sharpening it against the wall.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Yellow, hence my name."

"Your name means yellow?"

"Yep, so what's yours?"

"Red."

"Why's that?"

"I dunno, blood maybe?"

"Well that's reassuring." We started laughing. Widow came back holding the 3 buckets.

(Widow) "Got it!" She dropped the buckets and took a seat on the hammock. Huang-kun went right to work.

**Huang****POV:**

"Don't eat so much, it would be bad for you." She was devouring her third bowl of taro soup.

(Widow) "But it's so good!"

(Silk) "When was the last time you ate?"

(Widow) "At noon why?"

"What have you been eating?"

(Silk) "What spiders normally eat."

"Which would be?" Widow was looking at me innocently. Oh notch no... "Well I'm glad you're full, and everyone else in the room."

(Widow) "Well time to hit the hay! Good night you two~."

(Silk) "WIDOW!" She left the room while I was cleaning up. "It's so awkward saying Widow since your nickname is Willow."

"Eh... true." I stacked the buckets and bowls on the corner and took off the dress shirt. I held on to the shirt as I plopped on the hammock. "It's surprisingly comfy once you get used to the stickiness." As expected, Silk climbed her way on top of me and rested. I placed the shirt on top of us. "So what does '-kun' mean anyways?"

"Suffix that proves that I'm emotionally attached to you."

"Um... cool. I think."

"Well '-kun' also refers to children, or guys who are pathetic compared to me but I know you could beat me in a fight anytime."

"Why would I fight you?" Her lips made contact with mines... and... mind... blank... again... What just happened?

"You really need to stop acting like that when we kiss."

"Sorry! I think it would take a while for me to get used to-" I swear, my face is getting redder the more I realize that I'm being kissed by her.

"Well then it looks like I'm better than you in one more thing!"

"G-goodnight!" She giggled and rested her head on my chest. Oh notch I think I got a nosebleed...

* * *

**Just saying, I've never had a first kiss with anyone, give or take, a date too. I have a feeling I shouldn't be posting this kind of stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3: Alice?

**SHOUT OUT FOR- welcometodalolz: Sorry for waiting, Computer thought it was funny to delete every single text in the flash drive.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Alice?

**Axle POV:** Well since we got Willow and Silk out on their date, me and Ria got into our own date. We went into the city for our third date. Not very original but Ria wanted to go to a café and bakery she found before. To my surprise, it was small, yet extremely decorated.

(Me) "By the looks of the place, I don't think I can afford anything here."

(Ria) "The prices are on the display." A cup of coffee is 1 emerald and a cake is 6.

"Dang this is cheap! So what do you want?"

"Oh, it's so hard choosing!" I rang the bell, a girl around my age entered from the back.

(Girl) "Hello!~ How may I help you?"

(Ria) "*Gasp* A cherry pie, and a small tea please!"

(Me) "A fruit tart... and small... coffee..." This girl looks familiar... way too familiar... "Do I know you?" The girl was shoulder height, had short brown hair, and a small cut scar on her cheek... The girl gasped and went out the back. She came back out through the door on the side and hugged me.

(Girl) "Numbah sixteen!" She was laughing and almost crying throughout this reunion.

"Um... Hi Alice, how are you?"

(Ria) "Who's this?"

(Me) "An old friend of mines back at camp."

(Alice) "Oh my Notch I thought you were dead. I'm so happy you're alive!"

(Ria) "'Friend' Huh?" She was getting angry.

(Me) "Yeah, she does this a lot..." Ria stormed out of the building. "So about that order..."

(Alice) "Got it!" She ran back into the room and behind the counter. "What was it again?"

"One slice of cherry pie, small tea, one fruit tart, and one small coffee." As she collected the food and packaged them, she was smiling. Maybe she's happy to see an old friend like me. "So how much is it?" She held up a sign that said, "ON THE HOUSE." Geez... and I thought that I was acting childish. [HYPOCRITE] She gave me the large bag containing the food.

"Have a nice day!~" I left the building with the bag in hand in search of Ria. She couldn't go far, but I know where she would be. I just went down a few streets to go to the park. And lucky me, there are three assholes surrounding a bench.

(Asshole) "Hey baby, I'm just trying to help..."

(Ria) "Get the fuck away from me asshole!"

(Me) "Hey bub, when the girl tells you to go away, you better go away." That was a bad idea, all of them looked bigger than me.

(Bastard) "Was that a threat? We ain't doing anything but helping this young lady."

(Me) "That 'young lady' happens to be my girl."

(SOB) "Well you must some sonava bitch to make her cry."

(Me) "I don't think I made her cry. And nice accent, it sounds just as stupid as the speaker."

(SOB) "You wanna go bro?"

(Me) "Yeah, three one way tickets to the nether." That son of a bitch sucker punched me. "I'm going to make you wish you never did that." I sent a fist to his gut and gave him an elbow to the face as a bonus.

(SOB) "You little piece of-" I didn't want to hear the rest of it, back fist for style. I'm pretty sure this scared the shit out of the other 2.

(One of the two) "You fucker!" I got wailed on the head. I felt worse from Willow.

(Me) "*Turning around* Now which one of you assholes -" Punch to the face. Nothing much but rage here. The second bastard swung again and I tackled him instead. While we were both on the ground, I pounded him on the face for I don't know how long.

(Ria) "Yay! Go Axle! *Gasp*" I checked to see if she was okay, but instead of seeing Ria's face, I saw the hilt of a knife. The fucking guard of the knife rammed my temple.

(Me) "Now isn't this fun? COME ON! BRING IT!" The bastard on the ground caught and locked my arms. I'm about to be stabbed, thanks to my damn ego. It's over... The asshole lunged at me. Eyes closed...

...

...

... Why am I not dead? The knife is in my chest... without its blade. I looked at the asshole and found Alice behind him.

(Bastard) "Get the bitch!" The asshole dropped the knife and tried to grab Alice. Alice held up a diamond sword to his neck. Where can I get one? "You think a little girl can scare me?" Not her, me. I slammed the back of my head on the bastard's face and threw him to the asshole.

(Alice) "And I thought you can't handle a fight."

(Me) "Thank a hoard of mobs to teach me how to fight. Now imagine me with my knife..." I reached into my jacket. The two alive idiots picked up the sleeping SOB on the ground and ran for it.

(Ria) "Since when do you ever bring a knife?"

(Me) "I didn't." I felt blood running down on the side of my head. Ria jumped to me and hugged me around my neck.

(Alice) "My house is close by, we should help him there."

(Ria) "I think we can handle walking home."

(Me) "I could bleed to death. We should go." I hugged Ria around her waist and lifted her while going to Alice's house.

(Ria) "NYAA! Put me DOWN! Put me down!" Pretty much she was not enjoying this, I thought it was cute to carry her like this so I put her down. Her face grew red and walked ahead of me. What the heck going on here?

Alice's house was in the café, no wonder why she hangs out back there.

(Alice) "Sorry it's dusty back here."

(Me) "No problem, better than nothing." Ria left the room. "So how've you been since the attack?"

"Pretty good, I ran into this city months ago and the owner was nice enough to give me this job."

"Huh, who knew you'd be doing so well."

"So how about you?"

"Me and 4 other people, including Ria-"

"That girl that left?"

"Yep, went off to the woods and made a small town ourselves. Though we had a loss on the way..."

"On notch who was it?" Ria came back into the room.

(Me) "Oh hi Ri- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She had a fucking hot towel to my face. Good news is, I'm not bleeding anymore. The heat closed the gash on my head.

(Ria) "Cut's gone, let's go." She tugged on my arm. "Axle!"

(Me) "Ria? You never acted like this, are you okay?" She was starting to tear up. "We're south west from the city, come visit us sometimes. Okay let's go Ria." I led Ria out of the building. She was hugging my arm way too tightly.

(Ria) "Do you love me?"

(Me) "Of course I would, I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't." At least she's smiling. She kissed me where I got punched. "Ow..."

"I should get you some ice." She ran off somewhere.

(Voice behind me) "Numbah sixteen!"

"Huh?" Alice was running towards me with a bag. She handed it to me.

"Your stuff got smashed in that fight, right? So here you go!" I took the bag.

"Isn't it bad for business?" She shook her head. "Isn't it bad for you to leave your café? You may have a customer." She made a small yelp and ran back. Just as she was out of sight, Ria came with a bag.

"You went shopping when I was gone?"

"Alice gave it to me."

Pouty face much?

* * *

**And you thought technology makes our lives more sane.**


	4. Chapter 4: Injuries?

Chapter 4: Injuries?

**Rios POV:** It isn't enough that Silk and Willow were gone all day yesterday. Plus Axle came back yesterday night with bruises and Ria is as angry as nether. I think we all know what Axle did.

(Me) "Well a date sounds like a bad idea right now..." Yurei was helping me with the crops and feeding the animals.

(Yurei) "Yeah let's go wait until the havoc dies down in the city..." We were now in the field collecting and planting wheat. "I can't wait until winter..."

"We should give you a better set of clothing."

"No you don't have to, I'm fine as is." I lightly tugged the bottom part of her top. She leapt back covering her chest. "D-don't touch me there!"

"And that is why we should get you better clothing." I started laughing and Yurei was trying to strangle me.

"You pervert! Huh?" I checked to see where she's looking at. There was an extremely injured girl in a green hoody exiting the woods to the open. Behind her was several zombies.

"Well ain't this fun? Let's go and help the girl." Yurei ran to the house and I charged the zombies with the two hoes. "Hey Brainless, Over here!" Two of the zombies noticed me, the other 3 didn't. Well that didn't go as planned. Easy to dispatch these guys, stab the face, legs, then heart. The three was gaining on the girl, only to be shot by Yurei.

"And yes, I find this fun." On the ground, two of the zombies were still moving. I ended their misery with a stab to the neck. Just as the girl collapsed, I caught her while Yurei was scanning the forest. "Well I think that was all of them." She ran to me. I finished checking her injuries. Multiple gashes on her arms and face. Yurei was crouching a bit too close to the third zombie.

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you."

"Why?" Just as she said that, the zombie reached out and tried to grab something, well it did get something... oh Notch. "IIAAAAAAH!" I lifted the girl and curb stomped the ugly out of the zombie.

"Well we should give her to Ria." Yurei was covering her chest.

"I need a shirt..." We went to Ria's house and knocked.

"Hey Sis! We need you-"

(Ria) "I'm busy!" I heard Axle scream in pain. Me and Yurei were scared even being near the house.

(Yurei) "So now what?" Only two options are leaving her here or having her rest at our house.

"NO!" We said together. I knew what she's thinking. Have the girl sleep in one of our beds leaves me and Yurei to share the same bed, yeah not going to happen.

(Voice from the woods) "Yo!" Willow was walking out of the forest with the sleeping Silk on his back.

(Yurei) "Where'd you guys go?"

(Willow) "We got lost and found Silk's sister."

(Yurei) "How'd you guys get back here?"

(Willow) "She had a lot of maps in her possession. Be glad I remembered the coordinates of my house."

(Me) "Okay, enough with that, think you can help an injured?"

(Willow) "What happened to Ria?" I motioned him to Axle's house. He knocked once.

(Ria) "I SAID I'M BUSY!"

(Axle) "HELP! NO! Not there! *Continues screaming*" Willow slowly backed away.

(Silk) "*Yawns* What's going on?"

(Willow) "We're home."

(Silk) "Really? *Yawns* I wanna keep sleeping..." She fell back into her drift.

(Me) "Why is she so tired?" Immediately, Silk woke up and got off of Willow. She was blushing really badly. So was Willow.

(Yurei) "Did you guys do what I think you did?"

(Both) "NO!"

(Me) "Anyways, could you guys take care of this girl?"

(Silk) "Why can't you two do it." Yurei looked away. I handed Willow the girl.

(Yurei) "J-just take her..."

(Willow) "Um... okay?" He took the girl and whispered something to Silk's ear. She vigorously nodded and ran home. Willow walked home after her.

(Me) "I wonder why they were acting like that."

(Yurei) "'guess they did something messy." And she calls me the pervert?

**Silk POV:** I was asked to move the bed to the living room. I was more than happy to help Huang-kun.

(Huang) "Okay, is the bed ready?" I gave the nod. "Okay, help me lower her gently."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, stitch up the deep cuts on her arm after I disinfect them." He left to the Bathroom. He returns with his first aid chest and only handed me a needle, good enough for me. He poured a little bit of this smelly fluid on a cotton swab and swiped it on every cut. The girl grimaced even in her sleep. "Okay, the deep cuts are mostly on her right arm, you should start there." I did as he said, I started sowing the deeper cuts. After the first few stitches, the girl began to whimper. Huang cooed, "It's okay, don't move. It will be all better in a second." The girl instead started to tear up and wince at each puncture. "Can you keep doing what you're doing? I'm gonna have to get some potions... from Ria..."

"K'... wish you luck." As soon as he left the house, the auburn haired girl began to whimper, again. Oh Notch. I dropped what I was doing and petted her. "Don't worry, don't worry. Me and Willow will take care of you." Again, she stopped, I'm starting to wonder if she went through what me and Yurei did alone.

After I was done stitching up the deep cuts on her arm. I got a wet towel and wiped the dirt from her face, arms, and legs. Her clothing was torn so I would have to ask her for me to sow later. Huang came home with 2 bottles, one red and another purple. One of the bottles was cracked and his face is cut and covered with dirt.

"What happened Huang-kun?"

"First thing I received as soon as I entered the house was a flower pot to the face."

"Ouch, so what do we have here?" I rinsed the towel and wiped his face.

"The red one is for now and the purple one is for when she wakes up." As soon as I was done, he blushed a little bit and walked to the girl. He nudged the girl's mouth open and poured small amounts of the potion until it was finished. "I should keep a look out for more mobs. You okay keeping an eye on her?" I nodded.

"Wish you luck." He went into the room. A few minutes have passed and he came back out with his coat and bow. When he left, I almost forgot to do this. "Huang!" Just as he turned around, I hugged him around the neck and kissed him. He stumbled a bit and shook it off. "Hehehe... Don't die!~" He nodded and walked to his post.

"Well that was cute!" Yurei...

"Oh... My... Notch... Will you stop?"

"But you two are so cute together!"

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your date?"

"I know. You two just kissed right there, did ya?"

"Have you two ever kissed?" Yurei started blushing.

"SILICA!" I ran into the house.

"KARMA!" I slammed the door and locked it on her face. Boo-yah. The girl groaned. Oh Notch, I woke her up.

(Girl) "Where am I? Oh... my... hurts..." Might as well give her the potion.

"Here, drink this." I didn't even give her the potion, she fell back asleep. She must be in a lot of pain to faint.

**Axle POV:** OW OW OW OW OW OW OW... burns...

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE ME A POTION?" She was getting more of this retched "Peroxide."

"Hold still!"

"OH NOTCH!" I swear it is killing me rather helping me.

"Oh you baby! It doesn't hurt."

"Then why don't you try it?"

"Yeah I'd rather not." There was knocking on the door. "OH WHAT NOW?!" She threw a pouch of snow at my face.

(Rios) "I'd rather not ask what happened to Axle. So we have another injured by the way."

(Ria) "Oh my Notch? Was it Yurei? Why didn't you tell me? *Rios opened his mouth to speak* What happened to her? *Again* Wow you are one terrible person."

(Me) "Ria, chill."

(Ria) "I AM CHILL!" Rios was shocked.

(Rios) "Yurei's okay... I meant that there was a zombie survivor. And she's in bad shape."

(Ria) "Oh really now? Where is she?" Knocking at the door again. "Can't you see I'm talking?" She threw a flower pot at whoever was at the door, who was apparently Willow. Surprisingly enough, it connected.

(Willow) "And I thought it was safe enough to enter."

(Me) "Oh... right in the face!"

(Willow) "Ow? Hey Ria, do you have some potions?"

(Ria) "Oh my Notch... I'm so sorry! Yes I do, but it's the last batch."

(Me) "Well that explains..."

(Rios) "Look like it's for the zombie survivor."

(Willow) "And she's critically injured."

(Ria) "Okay, I'll be right back!" She left. The two stared at me.

(Willow) "What happened to you?"

(Me) "I saved Ria from a bunch of assholes."

(Rios) "Huh, and I thought you pissed her off."

(Me) "Come to think of it, I somehow did..." The two laughed. Ria popped her head out from the storage room.

(Ria) "How is she now?"

(Willow and Rios) "Unconscious." She went back into the room and brings out a potion of regen and potion of health.

(Ria) "Sorry, that's the least cracked one I can find."

(Me) "How many are back there?"

(Ria) "The rest are empty or cracked."

(Willow) "Thank you... I think..." He left us and returned to his house.

(Ria) "So how's Yurei?"

(Rios) "Well she's complaining about needing a new set of clothing."

(Ria) "She can use some of mines, I'm sure they fit her." I couldn't help but laugh, their breast sizes are way different. Ria went in the storage room and threw a splash potion at me.

(Me) "Aw, what the nether is this?" I tried to stand up. I was moving too slow for comfort.

(Rios) "Huh... so that's why medics are also helpful in a battlefield..."

(Ria) "Wow, I should've used that hours ago. Well good-bye Rios."

(Rios) "Can you at least-"

(Ria) "GOOD-BYE! She held up another splash potion. It was dark purple. The sight of it caused Rios to run away.

(Me) "What's in that one?" I slowly walked into the storage room.

(Ria) "I love you too much to actually use it on you." She carefully placed it in the "DANGER" box. Once she placed it in, she quickly ran to the back of the room.

"Is it really that scary?"

"Can't you read the damn thing?" I tried my best to get out of the room. Ria literally had to push me out. "Retard!"

"Hey! Who's fault was that?"

* * *

**Never expect me to make any more breast jokes. Really not my forte- especially since I detest lewd statements.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bento?

**Someone asked me to insert their character into the story. I am going to say this once: I have thought-out and planned this story through. Any changes now, would ruin 6 months of my life really...**

* * *

Chapter 5 Bento?

**Huang POV:** There are no incidents involving zombies 3 days after the encounter of the new arrival, Cupa. Her injuries are heavy, but in three days, the efforts of Silk and Ria had healed most of the damage. Currently, both Silk and Ria are in my house, and I am finishing my patrol for the morning.

Upon entering the house, Silk is removing the stitches on her arms and Ria was helping Cupa with mental therapy.

(Silk) "There, last stitch is cut, now breath deeply again." Cupa did as she said, it seemed that the dramatic stress she endured caused her to lose her will to object. She inhaled deeply as Silk carefully removed the final stitching and wiped the area clean with a piece of cloth.

(Ria) "What are you thinking right now?" There are no obvious changes on Cupa's face.

(Cupa) "... Dark... woods..." There is no progress in her therapy still.

(Me) "May I try something?"

(Ria) "Okay fine, don't make it worse." I walked up to Cupa and crouched to her eye level. Right when I was about to speak, she shot up and hugged me, crying. "Woah! Hold her down! She shouldn't be moving!" I couldn't release her grip around my neck, so I had to... lean into the bed.

(Me) "Silk, can you help me?" I could tell that Silk wanted to get Cupa to release her hold. But at the moment I felt that I could escape the grip, Cupa grew white. At once, Silk and Ria ran to the corners of the living room. Cupa resumed to her original color. "Yes, we know you're a creeper, could you let me go so I could go and protect everyone?" She released her grip. Well, actually she fainted. I have given her the thought of zombies again.

(Ria) "Well that was interesting..." Silk said nothing, it looks as though she's worried about something.

(Me) "Well Ria, I think your work today went down the drain because of me, sorry..."

(Ria) "What work?" She packed up and left the house. Silk walked up to me head down.

(Me) "You okay?" She nodded. "Um... do... do you want to help make lunch?" She nodded again. It troubles me that she's acting like this. "You know what? You've been working hard today, I'll go make lunch for us." I walked into the kitchen, Silk was following me. "So what do you want?" I just unhinged the lock on the chest, only to be death hugged by Silk. She released a few dozen seconds later, leaving me with barely any air in my system. "*gasp* Silk... *Gasp again then started coughing*" I collapsed to my knees due to my legs being unable to support my weight. Silk then hugs me lightly while I was still down.

(Silk) "Call me 'Silica-chan' from now on, please?" I couldn't speak, so I gave a nod. She pecked me on the cheek and helped me upstairs to the room. There she helped me lie down on the one bed we share. "I'm going to make some bento." I have no clue what that is, but I'll go along with it.

Several minutes have passed and I was able to move again. Once I opened the door of my room, I smelled the scent of rice cooking. Inside the kitchen, Silk was doing something on the counter. When I tried to look, she moved so that she shields whatever she's doing.

(Me) "Okay? Well I have to go back to my patrol." She made no gestures or words. She's probably still worried about something.

Outside, I reached Yurei's post and told her it's her break. Watching the woods, there was still no activity. 15 minutes later, Silk walked up to me with one of the plastic lunch boxes we purchased last month.

(Silk) "Please be safe..." Was she worrying about my safety all along? No wonder why she acted as so when Cupa was about to explode. When I was about to thank Silk, she left to Axle's house.

(Yurei) "Is that bento?" Yurei was walking towards me instead of her post.

(Me) "I think so... yeah." I am going to have to research about it later.

"Ooh! Can I have some? Silk's bento- Oh wait... never mind~"

"Must I ask what a 'bento' is?"

"It's an eastern handmade lunch in a box. Silk makes it a lot when we were little."

"Then why did you want some, then not want it at all?"

"'cause you must be hungry..."

"Okay? Thanks?"

"and a bento is made with _love~_" Oh notch... I think my face is turning into the color of redstone again...

"Does Rios make you anything 'with love?'" Return to sender: embarrassment.

"... shut up... I already had enough of that with Silk."

Imitating Silk's voice, "Karma!"

"J-just eat it already! You must be hungry, blabbering with that mouth of yours!" She stomped off to her post.

I was skeptical about opening the box, I don't know what a bento is, and I hope it doesn't hold another one of Silk's "surprises." Inside of the box was... wow... I'm impressed. The top of the box holds a small pair of chopsticks. And the food, molded rice, some raw fish cut so that looks like a heart, and several strips of meat coated in egg. Wow... this looks too decorative... to be eaten.

"Yurei!" I shouted.

"What now?!"

"How do you eat this?"

"You're an idiot!"

"I'm worried that I may eat this wrong!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because Silk made it!" Despite that she is far from my post, I could see her falepalming.

"There is no trick! Moron!" Since she had it before, I gotta trust her. Dang... Where do I start?


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery Methods?

Chapter 6: Recovery Method?

**Ria POV:** There is nothing wrong with multiple methods of psychological therapy. The most progressive one, that I find a bit awkward and dangerous, is to have Willow stay home and first handily admit to protect Cupa personally. This did show some positive feedback, knowledge thanks to the oh-so jealous Silk.

(Silk) "Is this necessary?"

(Me) "It'll be over once she's better. I had Rios get ready to build another house for her. 'cause I know you're going to act this way." Oh man, Willow is going to pay her big time once this is over. "So what's new?" It was the only way to continue the conversation, and to keep her mind busy.

"Nothing much... Same old, same old..." Wow, she lives Willow way too much. "Wait, my birthday's in a week! Oh why am I excited for that?" I should really tell Willow this.

"Oh stop being so depressing." I have her a good pat on the back. She did not look the slightest bit happy. "Don't kill me with your ender magic... Thing... I don't know, just don't kill me!" She's still angry. Axle just entered the room "I'm not an enderman, I'm a -" she got cut off by Axle.

(Axle) "Oh please don't say it! I'm so sorry!" He got bit in the hand. "Oh Notch... NO!" That idiot overreacted and started sucking the bite and spits on the floor.

(Me) "She's not a snake! Why do you act like she's poisonous?" Then all of a sudden, he stopped moving and fell to the ground. "What did you do to my baby?"

(Silk) "Sorry, got really angry... And spider poison." Axle said something on the ground.  
"Oh cool, I didn't know you can do that. Wait, spider?"

**Rios POV:** Why do I have to cover for Willow anyways? Using a splash potion on a debate is not cool. You know what? I'm going to give Ria a piece of my m- (More scary screaming from Axle's house.)  
"NYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

FUCK THIS! MY HOUSE IS THE ONLY NORMAL HOUSE AROUND HERE!

**Yurei POV:** (screaming in the background) O.o

**Willow POV:** (Ria screaming) Oh notch...  
(Cupa) "No! No! No!" After yelling that, she hid under the blankets of the bed.

**Notch POV:** (Distantly hearing Ria scream in the distance) What have I done?

**Herobrine POV:** One millennia, ONE MILLENNIA, that's how long I have waited for this potion to finally finish. This... will... MAKE ME STRONGER THAN- (Ria screaming, causing Herobrine to drop his potion into the lava.) ... CURSE YOU- [No screen time for you]

**Silk POV:** Ria must have some heck of a diaphragm to scream for a solid minute.

(Me) "Axle! Do something!"

(Axle) "Kinda paralyzed here!" Oh for peat sakes. I kicked him in the back of the neck, spider poison was all nerve based anyways. "Huh... fucking miracles" He hugged Ria and kissed her, causing her to stop.  
"Thank Notch you stopped!" [Notch might of gotten a migraine thanks to Ria] Just as Axle stopped kissing her, she screamed again. "Axle!" And he kissed her again. "Yeah... I'm gonna leave now." Axle just nodded. Oh man... I wish Willow does that to me every time I get depressed... He's my boyfriend for notch sakes.

**Willow POV:** Well Cupa freaked out again. Good news is, it proves that she could move from her waist down. That could be a good thing, but she still needs to be in bed for several more days until her full recovery. Once that happens, Ria told me to 'personally assist' her with a casual stroll. I hope Silk is okay with that... And speaking of Silk, she just entered the room.

(Me) "What happened?"

(Silk) "Ria found out that I'm a spider."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Yeah figures... So what are you getting for my birthday next week?~"

"Huh... Hmm... Oh I just got a thing for that!" Silk loves fruit, time to order some durian.

(Cupa) "Happy Birthday..." Then Silk got depressed again... Well looks like it's time for the last resort.

(Me) "Hey Silk..."

(Silk) "Yeah?..." I lifted her chin and kissed her. So this is what my face looks like when she kissed me... "E-e-eh... Dang it Huang-kun!"

"Do-jei Silica-Chan~" Ha ha Silk is blushing so badly!

(Cupa) "Um..."

(Both of us) "S-sorry!"

(Silk) "I-I'm going to bed..."

(Me) "Ha ha! Looks like I'll have to do it more often!"

"URUSAI!" She stormed off into the room. Ha ha! Her nose is bleeding! Oh no... Her nose is bleeding, gotta give her some cotton swabs...

(Cupa) "Are you... A confirmed... B-B-b-bachelor? N-no! I mean... Um..." At least she's talking more... Bachelor?

"No I'm not a bachelor, Silk's my girlfriend.

"G-girlfriend?"

"Yes she is..." Her facial expression has not improved, clear emotional improvement though. I'm told curiosity is the hardest to express. "I'm going to get Silk some cotton swabs..." I just took one step on the stairs.

"Please don't go!" Geez, I returned to my seat next to Cupa's bed.

"You still afraid of zombies?" She nodded. *sigh* I hope Silk doesn't bleed to death up there

Yurei POV: Wat da fuq just happened? I just got in the bathroom to take a shower and I heard screaming. For a moment, it sounded like Ria was in the bathroom with me. That would of been horrible...

(Rios) "*from the front door* I admit it! My house is the only normal house here!" Looks like I'll have to change back. Shouldn't be too hard.

"Don't go into the bedroom! Oka-" Rios ran into me. Bad news is that I'm only wearing a towel. Even more bad news, we are both on the floor, Rios on top of me. Rios immediately shot up and sprinted to the bathroom. ... I have no words really, I guess it was my fault this time... Should of stayed in the bathroom. Oh well, what's done is done... Oh notch... The knot on the towel undid itself... "*Screams*"

"SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!" All of that sounded like he had something in his nose. Fuck this, I'm changing.

"Okay I'm done changing!" Rios slowly entered the room with cotton balls in his nose. "Pfft... You look silly."

"Your fault. We need to get you new clothing." I held out my hand. "Huh? What's this for?"

"It's a date!" Second one to be exact... First one shouldn't count, double dates are awkward... We barely even talked...

"So our official first date is shopping? Better than nothing..."

"Better than nothing." I smiled

"I should give you one of my jackets." My clothing is considered... 'too showy...' Aw he cares about me. "Which one would you like?" He came back into the room holding up a grey plaid button shirt and a black flight jacket.

"Which one would you think I would look cute in?" Blood dripped from the cotton ball.

"Okay then, wait here." He returns with the flight jacket and one of his shirts. "It's big enough so that it looks like a skirt under the jacket." He likes skirts? Pervert. "You like skirts right?"

"Only if you like them."

"Huh... and here I thought you think skirts are cute." Or he isn't a pervert at all...

"I'll still wear it if you want..." I gave him the shy girl look just to see him blush. AND IT TOTALLY WORKED! :D

"I-I-I d-don't r-really..." He left the room again. Yay! Rios' clothing! :3

* * *

**And for the people who asked.**

**Axle- Funny/protective guy**

**Huang- Oblivious/ Nice guy**

**Rios- Nice / Cute guy**

**Ria- Girly/ cute**

**Silk- Tomboyish/ cute**

**Yurei- Clumsy/ (I'm not going to say this)**

**Alice- Funny/ childish**

**Cupa- Shy/ surprisingly outgoing**

**And the other part (Based on my opinion):**

**Axle+Ria= Average/ playful pair (Check the first story)**

**Rios+Yurei= Romantic pair (With the amount of work I had to do to try to make them sound romantic? I guess so)**

**Huang+Silk= The pair that everyone annoys (No shit sherlock)**

**(And for the misc pairs)**

**Axle+Alice= The long awaited pair (They both participated in the training camp)**

**Huang+Cupa= Cute pair (Due to them wearing hooded clothing and with Cupa being shy and Huang being oblivious)**

**Huang+Yurei= The pair-that-looks-like-they-are-siblings pair (Who the heck asked this again?)**

**Axle+Huang= ... (You guys... I... just no...)**

**Rios+Ria= ... (^)**

**Yurei+Silk= ... (^)**

**I'm just going to say this, you guys make the most absurd requests in the world, and sorry it took me 6 chapters to answer all of them.**


	7. Chapter 7: Why Me?

Chapter 7: Why Me?

Rios POV: Okay, Yurei looks way better than expected in my clothes.

(Yurei) "Thank you!~"

"Just tell me what you like to buy." So far we've been window shopping for 3 hours, and I'm pretty much... Hungry. And I think Yurei is too. Her stomach growled.

"Eh hehe... Let's go eat something first." Not quite a challenge, there's a cafe nearby. I could get myself a pie.

"How about here?" I didn't receive a response, Yurei is already walking ahead of me. "Hey, wait up!" I ran up beside her and held her hand. She giggled at the feeling of our closeness.

Inside the cafe... Wow this place is exquisite.

"I don't think I can afford anything here."

"The prices are in the display, dummy." Oh it is... One emerald for a cup of coffee? Six for a cake?

"Damn, this is cheap!"

(Girl behind the counter) "Have a nice day!" She was helping a patron. "How may I help you two?"

(Both of us) "Is there a special today?" We noticed that we said the same thing simultaneously.

(Girl) "Aw you two are cute! Our special today is a baked steak sandwich."

(Both of us again) "I'll have one with some tea please, how about you honey?" Oh notch... Why me? The girl is just about to die from the cuteness we emit.

"Oh my Notch! *starts to fangirl for a while* Okay the sandwich will be done in a few. So go ahead and have a seat." She left to the back room. I lead Yurei to one of the tables of the café.

(Me) "We really need to stop doing that. I already had enough of that from Ria when we were little."

(Yurei) "Aw but I think it's cute..."

"F-fine... Just saying, I'm liking this date compared to the double date."

"hehe... Yeah... Axle and Ria cannot make any date stay sane."

(Girl) "You mean Numbah Sixteen?"

(Both of us) "Number Sixteen?"

(Girl) "Yeah, Axle De-fura Niedos."

(Yurei) "How do you know him?" She places our sandwiches and tea on the table.

(Girl) "Well... We go to the same camp back at our Village. And I sort of like him..."

(Me) "Well a girl can have her own tastes..." Yurei kicked me from under the table. "*Whispering* Ow what was that for?"

(Yurei) "*Whispering back* Don't say things about your friends!" She faced the girl again. "So... I'm Yurei! What's your name?"

(Alice) "I'm Alice! So who's your boyfriend?"

(Both of us again) "Rios." Man, I think I'm blushing. Damn it. Gotta hide it... the tea... that would be a good idea.

(Alice) "Well he's trying to look bad-ass."

(Yurei) "Honey... we can see you blushing..." Damnit! I think I choked on it.

(Alice) "Aw you called him 'honey." Just don't look. I heard shuffling coming from the direction of Yurei. DAMNIT DON'T LO-

(Yurei) "Mwah!~" Hugged and kissed in the cheek... Alice was squeaking from the cuteness. Why me?

(Me) "Y-Yurei... You're embarrassing me..."

(Yurei) "Says you, look at the mess you made." I seemed to have spelt a large portion of my drink on my shirt. "Here you go!" She hands me the jacket.

(Alice) "Oh... my... Notch! You two have the same shirt! You guys are so cute together!"

(Me) "I guess we don't have to go shopping then..." I placed my hand on Yurei's head, which was next to mines. "So um... let's eat?"

(Alice) "Ha ha! Sure! Dig in!" She walked back into a room while me and Yurei enjoyed our meal.

After we finished and paid for our meal, we left only to find that Alice placed a closed sign on the door.

(Alice) "*stretching* Wow... I've been working way too hard today. So where you guys heading?" Me and Yurei looked at each other for a moment and responded back to Alice.

(Both of us again) "Home." Though I hate it, I think I already got used to the jinxed talking.

(Alice) "Let me guess, South west from here?" We both cautiously nodded.

(Yurei) "Stalker much?"

(Alice) "No, Axle visited days ago. He told me to come visit one day. And surprisingly enough- *Points out the opening time of the café" I have the rest of the day off."

(Me) "Huh... sure... let's go huh?" Alice stopped in front of us.

(Alice) "Oh no you don't, you guys are on a date right?" We nodded again. "Then kiss already! The end of a date always ends with a kiss!" I walked up to her.

(Me) "That's based on your own opinion, dates don't always have to-" She grabbed me by the arms, spun me around, and pushed me to Yurei. Due to this, once I ran into Yurei, I accidentally had my hands on her waist. When I tried to retract and apologize, Alice placed my hands back on Yurei's waist and Yurei's hands on my shoulders. Then she deliberately pushed us together.

(Alice) "Well?" We just stared at each other. "Oh for peat-" Yurei pecked me on the lips.

(Yurei) "There, let's go!" She took a step back and started skipping towards home.

(Alice) "Not what I had in mind..." Ah who cares? I caught up with Yurei and held her hand. Once again she giggled. The sound of that... made me smile...

**Yurei POV:** Now that, was a date. Even though we unintentionally got a third wheel...

(Alice) "We there yet?"

(Rios) "Almost..."

(Me) "Axle's house is the biggest one."

(Alice) "You mean that one?" We... were a bit off. This is what happens when you don't go out often, you forget where you live when you leave.

(Me) "Dummy!" A slapped Rios on the shoulder.

(Axle's voice) "Who's there?!"

(Alice) "Numbah Sixteen?" She ran into a random direction.

(Axle's voice) "Huh? What the- oof!" When we managed to get to Axle's location, we found Alice hugging Axle.

(Rios) "Hey quit messing around! Go back to work!" Oh my Notch this is funny.

(Axle) "Why don't you help me then?"

(Rios) "Fine then! Looks like the big man can't handle himself." Axle flipped the bird. "What are you laughing at?"

(Me) "You're funny Rios."

(Alice) "Those two are so cute, right Axle?"

(Axle) "Please let go of me..."

We went right home. I helped Rios take off his jacket and his shirt. He was blushing throughout all of it.

(Me) "Woah... abs..." I took off my shirt, be glad I had my clothes under. "Here ya go!"

(Rios) "T-thanks..." I helped him put it on. Then I fixed the hem of his shirt. And once I looked up at him, our faces... were inches away... We stared at each other for a while.

"Y-you want to try it again?" He gulped and nodded. I placed my hands where they were last time, and Rios did the same.

"Why do I have the feeling... that we should of done this long ago?"

"I dunno..." [Kissing scene... I'M NOT GOING INTO DETAIL. It... just feels wrong...]

* * *

**If you guys ask me to write the scene, fine. But you guys definitely owe me if I do.**


	8. Chapter 8: Okay?

Chapter 8: Okay?

**Willow POV:** 3 more days until Silk's sixteenth birthday, and I've already made plenty of preparations. So until then, I still have to take care of Cupa. Despite that she can stand on her own, she still uses me as her crutch. On another note, Axle and Ria are both having a regular visitor, and old friend of Axle himself: Alice. Though she does occasionally chats with both Rios and Yurei. Speaking of those two, they've been... more active with each other.

I felt a tug on my left arm. Cupa, who was hugging my arm, pointed at Alice, who was talking to Yurei.

"Do you want to go there?" She nodded. Because she is still considered "injured," we had to walk in a slower pace. It felt like forever once we reached them.

(Yurei) "-nd he took care of me since then."

(Alice) "Aw... He's so sweet."

(Me) "Good afternoon."

(Alice) "Hi Willow!"

(Yurei) "Where's Silk?"

(Me) "Back home."

(Alice) "Willow, is that your girlfriend?" Cupa was still attached to me.

(Cupa) "H-hi..."

(Me) "She's not m-" Alice jumped to me.

(Alice) "Wow... Since when do you have white hair?"

(Me) "... girlfriend... Okay shut up so I can tell you everything."

(Alice) "Okay?" Rios and Yurei went home at this time.

(Me) "First off: This is not my girlfriend, she's at my house. Second: It's silver, it's my original hair color, I don't use hair dye anymore. And the last thing I have to tell you: I'm trying to help Cupa, the girl who's hugging my arm, with her post dramatic stress."

(Alice) "Okay then, I'm Alice. Nice to meet you Cupa!"

(Cupa) "Likewise..."

(Alice) "So who's the lucky girl? Ooh! Is it Night?" You don't know how much I wanted to sow her mouth shut now...

(Voice) "Oh there you are Hua-" It was Silk. She looked angry for some reason.

(Me) "Good afternoon Silica."

(Alice) "Who's that?"

(Me) "My girlfriend."

(Alice) "Huh... What happened to Night?"

(Me) "I don't want to talk about it..."

(Alice) "You guys broke up?"

(Silk) "I am his first and only girlfriend." She growled the last part of the sentence.

(Alice) "Um... I think you should let go Cupa..." She shook her head. Silk stormed off towards Rios' house. "Willow, you should pay more attention to your girlfriend than anyone else if you are really serious about your relationship."

(Me) "Um... Okay?" I felt another nudge on my arm. "Hmm?" Cupa was pointing towards home. "You want to go home?" She nodded once more.

(Alice) "Well I gotta go now. See you two tomorrow." She looked like she was thinking about something when she left. Probably checking her mental "To-do list."

**Yurei POV:**

"Just leave us for a minute Rios, this is girl talk. You should help Axle with his patrol."

"Alright, just trying to help..."

(Ria) "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid okay?"

(Rios) "Don't worry sis." He left our living room, leaving the three of us alone. Now for the girl talk, topic of today: Is Ria's idea ruining Silk's relationship?

(Silk) "Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Aaaghh! I hate that witch!"

(Ria) "Calm down, it's not her fault."

(Me) "Sure, once that Creeper get's shot by me, yeah, it's not her fault..."

(Silk) "I swear, if she makes one move, I'll feed her to Nuisance..."

(Ria) "Who's Nuisance?"

(Me) "Her pet-" Silk cuts me off by getting ahold of my top.

(Silk) "Say it, and you'll lose more than your eardrums..." Meep!

(Ria) "(O.o) O-okay?... I'm going to guess that it's worse than death... Anyways! She's probably clinging onto the one person that resembles her lover from how she acted when she first saw Willow."

(Silk) "Yeah, like there's going to be a skeleton who looks like Willow. Yurei and Willow have different eyes!"

(Me and Ria) "That's... not much of a difference..." She facepalmed.

(Ria) "Well... Looks like you have to deal with her for a while." Ria got up to leave.

(Silk) "Where you going? We're not done talking!" Ria waved goodbye to us. Silk was really having a fit.

(Me) "No worries, I'll tell him that he owes you big time." Silk gave another one of her 'Fuck it!' screams. This... is going to be the worst month of my entire life...

**Ria POV:** Okay... so maybe-

(Axle) "Yo!"

"NYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH! Don't scare me Axle!"

"You looked worried, so I'm checking up on you."

"I could of had a heart attack... Yeah I'm okay... What about you?" He tried to say something but ran for it. "Okay? Boys..." Now back to topic; So maybe my idea was a bit... stupid. I should talk to Cupa about what's going on outside of her world. They should still be home for what I know.

*Knock knock*

(Willow) "Come in, door's unlocked." Inside the house, Cupa was on the bed in fetal position facing the door. "It's daytime, not a zombie." Willow was walking down the stairs. He tapped Cupa on the head which caused her to ease up. "So what's up? Where's Silk?"

"Nothing much, may I talk to Cupa?" He only shrugged, wise guy...

"Sure, you're the boss."

"What the nether is that supposed to mean?!" He's going back up the stairs. "Hey! Where you going?"

"Doing last minute checks for Silk's Sweet Sixteen." Aww... DAMNIT!

"So Cupa!"

"Yes?" Well my plan worked!... gonna kill myself later.

"On your progress so far, you're good enough to be by yourself in three days! Isn't that great?!" That... was the stupidest thing I have said in weeks... And she agrees too, she's looking at me like I'm an idiot. "So um... what do you plan to do next?"

"I... don't... know... s-stay h-here?"

"Well I wouldn't recommend that, Silk's pretty pissed off 'for some reason.' And I don't want you to be caught in the cross fire. Especially since you just recovered."

"I-I meant in this village." At least she knows this is called a village. The boys are idiots and thinks this is a settlement... [1]

"Oh okay! You want me to tell Rios to make you a house here?"

"I don't want to be a burden..."

"Oh I'm sure he'll listen." I got to stop jinxing myself.

(Alice) "Or-"

(Me) "NNNYYYAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

(Alice) "... Or I could use an extra hand in the shop... You freak out easy..."

(Me) "I can't help it if people sneak up on me!" Cupa was laughing a bit. "I-it's not funny!"

(Alice) "Anyways, how about it Cupa?"

(Willow) "I think you should go, it could help you on your social skills." How did I not notice him sitting at the bottom of the stairs...

(Me) "What's with everyone and being a fucking ninja!"

(Willow) "Despite a ninja being eastern I'm not... Never mind. I'm trained to be silent like this. [2][3]"

(Me) "... Oookaaay?"

(Willow) "And no cursing in my house and remember to take off your shoes at the door."

(Alice) "Well think about it Cupa! I could use a sweet heart around the shop!" Sweet heart my ass...

(Cupa) "S-sure... as s-soon as I am done recovering." THANK Y- "Which R-Ria said would b-be in 3 days." F... M... L...

(Willow) "Why did you tell her? Didn't you say that I'd be more appropriate to tell her about stuff?" Okay... I'm digging myself deeper here... I'm leaving.

(Alice) "Where you going?"

(Me) "NYA- I thought you left!"

(Alice) "Nah, I forgot to ask Willow what kind of cake he wanted."

(Willow) "There's going to be a box sent at your door containing a very spikey fruit."

(Alice) "Oh, I got it already, what is that thing anyways? I nearly lost a finger holding it!" He gives her a book.

(Willow) "It contains instructions on how to prepare the durian, which would be the name of the fruit."

(Alice) "Why would you get an awkward looking fruit?"

(Willow) "The birthday girl loves fruit." Aaaaaaaaw... DAMNIT!

(Alice) "Oh man... how am I... (The rest, I can't hear, she left.)"

(Willow) "Now about that-"

(Me) "BYE!" Damnit run!

* * *

**Notes:**

**1: The guys are right, a settlement is an area where people live regardless of size or importance. A village means a small collection of houses.**

**2: Ninjas are downright Japanese. You don't know how many people I have to correct when they said I have ninja blood in me. To be correct, I'm naturally silent.**

**3: He's naturally silent. His training had nothing to do with sneakiness but Ria, nor Alice, knows nothing about Willows training.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gone?

**New trend, same story. One more thing, never mess with a girl's feelings. Especially if the girl is slap happy. Don't ask how I know. I know you're thinking something about me. Stop thinking wrong! I said stop! Why do- (Axle) "Falcon PAWNCH" Ow! What the- "Get on with the story, we don't want to hear you ramble." How'd you get in here? "Where's that remote?" The hell are you- "Ah ha!" Don't you press that bu-**

* * *

2 more days, technically 1; it's midnight, until Silk's birthday, but Silk is not by far excited. She is rather infuriated by how Cupa is being close to her "Huang-kun." Every time she tried to talk to him, Cupa was always hugging his arm. And the one time Silk tries to tell Cupa off, she was scolded by Huang. She had enough of all of this 'mistreatment.' Little did she know that Huang was oblivious of most situations and emotions.

"_Cupa, Cupa, Cupa! Why is he more interested in Cupa than me!_" She thought. "_Does he know we're dating? Why is he treating that witch like a princess? Why?... Why, why, why, why, WHY?!_ AAAAAHHH!" She had unintentionally screamed which caused her to wake up Huang.

"Silica... chan... did you have a nightmare?" Huang drowsily said. His ears did not hurt, since those two no longer share a bed. Silk chose to make a hammock in the corner.

"No I'm fine..." Huang slid off from the bed, nearly falling over from the blood rush. "Seriously, I'm fine." She repeated. Huang chose to ignore it and felt her forehead.

"No fever, thank Notch." Silk couldn't take it. She got off the hammock and went towards the door. Huang could only say so much before being cut off. "Silk, you shou-"

"I'm going to get some fresh air." She said, knowing what Huang is going to say.

"But-" Once again cut off.

"Don't follow me please. Just go back to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Huang hesitated. "Please..." He sighed and went back to bed.

"_What was she having a nightmare about?_" Huang thought. "_It must be serious..._"

Silk slowly walked down the stairs to avoid waking up "Princess Cupa." To her sakes, she was still sound. Silk made the same treatment opening the door. She checked to make sure Huang wasn't following him. Nothing still. "_Nothing goes right, never. I should tell Yurei... we should go._" She started walking, not towards Rios' house, but towards the woods. "_Why? She's happy... nothing goes right for me..._" She continued towards the woods. "_Why?_" She walked faster. "_Why?!_" She's beginning to run. "_WHY?!_" She ran, pass trees, pass mobs, passed everything but the word, "why." She finally collapsed in the jungle biome where her younger sister, who was taking her once-in-a-long-time walks, found her crying.

"O-onee-chan?" Widow cautiously approached the spider. "Onee-chan?" The spider hugged her little sister.

"I can't take it!" Silk cried. "I can't take i-it..."

Huang stayed in bed as told to by Silk. He didn't sleep, he was waiting for Silk to go back to bed, and he felt his heart partially ache. "I should talk to Ria about that." He said to himself. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like centuries to him. Nothing happened, not even from outside. "Where is she?"

Morning, and Silk was nowhere to be found. This troubled Huang greatly, with the fact that his chest started hurting. He confronted Ria as she left the house.

He unintentionally startled Ria. "My Notch! Do you like scaring people?" He shrugged and faced Ria. He showed a worried look yet not knowing it. "You okay?" He shrugged once more.

"My chest started hurting for some reason." He said. Ria racked through her brain for information.

She responded. "This is serious, I should tell Silk..."

"She's missing." Ria froze in her tracks.

"Missing... as in gone?" Huang nodded. "Willow... where's Cupa?" Cupa, who has woken up several minutes ago, was sitting on the bench. "Take care of her... I'm going to tell everyone." Ria entered the house. Huang walked up to Cupa.

"So what's your plan tomorrow?" Huang asked. Cupa hugged Huang around the neck.

"I-I'm going with Ali." She replied. "Huang?" Cupa hugging Huang triggered something. Cupa backed to the benches. "Huang?"

(In Huang's mind) "_Huang? Huang?_" How did... Silk... only... (Break of thought) wait... last week... she grew white while hugging me... Silk was worried. She was worried about my health, right? Then... she made a 'bento.' Which Yurei said is made with love... That means she really cares about me... but why does she look angry at me some times? Was it something I did? She wasn't angry at me last night though... (Break) Wait... she had a nightmare... she's probably... (Break) she... told... Cupa off... no... No! DAMNIT! I'M A FREAKING IDIOT!

"Huang?" Cupa repeated.

"I have to go!" Huang said as he entered his house to grab his bow. He darted towards the woods blindly, yelling Silk's name and apologizing out loud.

Minutes later in the settlement, the whole group, including Alice, gathered in the center. No one had a look of worry or concern on their faces, rather, they each were enraged. Yurei and Alice was angry at Cupa, the guys were angry at Willow, and Ria was bitter towards herself.

"We're going after the freak!" Axle yelled in protest.

"Why do you call him that?" Alice yelled back.

"What do you think? He made his sweetheart run away. WHAT ELSE?!" Rios explained.

"We're going to tell him, it's not HIS FAULT!" Yurei insisted.

"Oh... it's ALL HIS-" Rios was cut off by Ria who was screaming for everyone to be quiet.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone silenced. She was crying because of her guilt. Axle embraced Ria in an attempt to calm her down.

"Don't worry," Axle murmered. "once we're through with this... It'll be all-"

"It's all my fault..." Everyone stared at Ria in shock. "I forced Silk onto this... I'm so stupid... for not caring about anyone else..."

Axle glanced back at the rest of the group. "I want... EVERYONE SPLIT UP!" He commanded. "I WANT THE WHOLE FUCKING PLACE SCANNED, DON'T LEAVE A STONE UNTURNED, DON'T LEAVE A INCH UNCHECKED, GOT IT?!" Everyone nodded.

"Yurei..." Ria muttered. "I'm going with you..."

"You're staying her-"

"I'M GOING TO FIX WHAT I'VE DONE!" Ria screamed once more. Axle was surprised that she yelled at him. He releases his grip from Ria.

"What are you guys waiting for?... FAN OUT AND FIND THOSE TWO!"

* * *

** So that's the new writing trend, if you like it, well you know... "Ow, my le- (Stomps on hand) OW!" So please subscribe! Wait... that's YouTube... "You idi- (:D) YOW!" So please send some reviews. It won't hurt anyone! "Says you..." Talk one more time, you lose an arm... "..." Thank you! :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Dead?

**Well no one voted. What can I expect from being in FanFic for only... 1? 2 months? Anyways, I'll stick with the old writing style.**

**Answer to question: The reason I try to avoid dialogue between Rios and Yurei , the most romantic couple, because it is extremely difficult for me to come up with romantic lines without degrading the quality of the story. Because of that, there are 2 missing chapters, one being the double date(supposed chapter 1), and the other being Ria forgiving Axle(supposed chapter 4).**

* * *

**Willow/Huang POV:** I checked almost all of the places where Silica could be. Which should be, the grave, our hangout, beach, and jungle, in that order. I have to find her, it's dark and storming and she could be in danger. *Splat* Ew... ocelot feces. Ocelot... (Insert sped up thought process) and then we met up with Widow... I should check there.

*Arrow impales right shoulder* Damnit, cheap shot. I should head towards Widow.

As I ran towards the general direction of the cave, a spider attacked me from the side, pushing me off the tree and having my right arm caught on a vine. I think I deserved that... Then I heard that dreaded hiss. I flung and caught my bow so that I held the limb and whacked the creeper on the head. Making it's head crack out of place. Serves it right.

*Head cracks back in place* Okay, now that is just plain creepy.

Ka-boom

The force caused my entire mass to snap the vine. And thanks to whoever theorized physics, I was sent flying and smashed against the mid/top of the stone cliff. The fall was worse, I attempted to get my footing in mid air. Then when I tried to land, my left foot found ground, the right, found some ground a block later. Left leg, broken, I believe I deserved that. I shambled my way to the cave and threw my bow in. I heard faint crying deeper in the cave.

"Widow!" My voice echoed in the cave. Later I heard light footsteps. As I shifted my way towards the corner, Widow appeared out from the darkness. "Widow, can you help me-"

"You hurt onii-chan..."

"What?" I didn't expect this, she slapped me across the face. "Widow, I-"

"URUSAI!" Kick in the shin. "You hurt Onii-chan, then you get hurt." Onii-chan... that sounds a lot like what she called me, onee-chan. Which means... Silk's here...

"I need to talk to Silk." Another kick on the shin, it was enough to send me to my knees.

"Onii-chan does not want to talk to you!" She grabbed me and held me against the wall, deserved that. What else can I expect from a spider...

"Then please tell her that I didn-" Punched, deserved that.

"Urusai!" Punch again... deserved it. I felt something fuzzy on the back of my neck. I knew what it is.

Nuisance bit me on the major blood line on my neck, releasing its venom. I could feel it going through my system. Widow let's go of her grip, leaving me to slowly die on the ground.

"That's for onii-chan..." In the darkness, I saw a taller figure watching behind the corner, she's just... watching... me... die...

"S-sorry... Silica... chan..." I saw only black, I can't feel a thing, I can't even tell if I'm moving.

(Voice) "Over here! There's blood tracking in the cave!"

(Another voice) "Willow! NYAH! Spider!"

(Voice 1) "Widow?! What happened to him?"

(Voice 3) "I avenged onii-chan!"

(Voice 1) "You what? Dangit Widow!"

(Voice 2) "That idiot... Yurei! Go back and get some antidotes!"

(Voice 4) "Don't touch him!"

(Voice 2) "This is my fault! I'm going to fix whatever I did wrong!"

(Voice 3) "Leave him-"

(Short period of blank)

(Voice 2) "He's a damn soldier! He always follow orders!"

(Voice 4) "Then why does he push me away? Huh?"

(Voice 3) "Yeah!"

(Voice 4) "Go away! And take Nuisance with-

(Blank)

(Voice 2) "-vious, he's even oblivious about being oblivious." There was a pause between them.

(Voice 4) "WAKE UP! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

(Voice 2) "Don't move him! The poison will spread fas-"

(Blank)

(Voice 4) "Is that good?"

(Voice 2) "Yeah. Yurei, give me the antidote." I blanked out again, this time it felt different. Rather, this was the true meaning of feeling nothing.

When I woke up, I was blinded by a bright light. Where am I?

(Another voice) "You're next my boy..." I was somehow able to sit up. A man with a beard and hat stood before me.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He smiled and held out his hand.

"My name is Notch, and welcome to the Aether." I'm... dead?

"I don't belong here..."

"Why is that? You've done more good things than what any sin can out do." I pushed away his hand and got up myself.

"I've hurt someone very special to me. I think I should deserve worse than what I've been given." I sat on the edge of the cloud, looking down on the world.

"Do you wish to apologize?"

"I've already did... I can't tell if she forgave me." I heard a ender teleport behind me.

(Voice) "Hiya!"

(Notch) "My word! How did you reach this cloud?" Behind me was a girl in a white robe, her face was familiar.

(Girl) "Duh, I'm part enderman, remember? You should let him live again."

(Notch) "It is too late, he's absolutely dead."

(Girl) "Oh no he's not, rigor mortis can't be this early, and it's poison. So he can live again.

(Me) "I don't see how I can be alive just from that."

(Notch) "She does have a point. Okay then, if you want to live, guess this girl's name. But since you insist on going to the Nether, you'll go there if you get it wrong."

(Girl) "You better not forget about me.

(Me) "*Mumbled* She's familiar, that's all I know..." That line.

(Girl) "I'm sorry! I can't hear you! Speak louder!"

(Me) "Night." She smiled and shook her head. Dang... Well, I deserve it.

(Notch) "Very well." Notch placed his hand on my back. "You shall live again."

(Me) "What? Night you jer-" Notch pushed me off the cloud. As I fell, I saw clouds, mountains, and trees. Wow... I wonder how everyone will react when I told them I went to the Aether and back.

I noticed my trajectory, I was heading towards a cliff. Oh Notch, this is going to hu-

* * *

**Just saying, without the missing chapters, there are 14 chapters. 11 important chapters and 3 misc. I bet a lot of people will enjoy the last three.**


	11. Chapter 11: Home? Plz?

**You know what? Once I get used to the conditions, I'll fully complete this story. Which means, once I feel like I'm okay to write romantic dialogue, I'll send the two missing chapters.**

* * *

**Willow/Huang POV:** After a few minutes of black, I slowly felt pain on my back, both legs, and my shoulder. I thought I was dead, how am I? I... I only remember a white light... that's it...

I was on a stone cot. A purple haired girl sat on the corner, hugging a purple glowing bow. Silica was asleep, how long was I- Oh Notch.

I started coughing.

(Silk) "H-Huang?" Notch I woke her up. I moved to my side because I felt this mushy feeling in my stomach. Silk quickly got a bucket and held it as I hurled into it. I feel like I ate 2 gallons worth of raw shellfish. As soon as I was done, I lied on my back and continued coughing. "Ria said that you... were..." She looked as though she was about to cry.

"Sorry Silk, for everything..." She punched me on the uninjured arm.

"Idiot! You put yourself in this mess!... Oh I'm so happy you're alive!" She wiped the vomit residue around my mouth with a rag and kissed my nose.

"How do you know I'm not a zombie?" She punched me on the arm again. "Hey watch it before you break my other arm!"

"Zombies don't cough! Idiot." Zombies can't feel a thing, humans cough when we feel mucus or other nasties interfering our breathing.

"Jeez, stop calling me that... how long was I out?"

"Exactly one day."

"Which means one more hour until midnight." She nodded her head. I tried to get up. I noticed that I have a cast on my neck, right arm, and left leg.

"Hey what are you doing?" She settled me back down on the cot.

"It's your sixteenth birthday today. I'm going to try and spend the last hour with you. Even if I'm in pa-" Kissed... again... blank...

"Bleh, ew... vomit breath... (Spits on the vomit bucket) Hey! Looks like you still never got used to being kissed!"

"Mo-cho, same goes to you." She knocked me on the head.

"That caught me off guard okay? That's not proof that I didn't get used to being kissed." She's blushing.

"Your nose was bleeding." And another punch on the arm. Widow entered the room, holding Nuisance.

(Widow) "I'm sorry Onii-chan. I was trying to- Onee-chan?" Looks like she figured out that I was alive too. Nuisance jumped off of Widow and gave me a flower that was on its mouth.

(Me) "A dandelion, thank you Nuisance." I scratched the cave spider under its mouth.

(Widow) "He's alive? Yay! I'm not a murderer!" Silk got Widow in a choke hold and gave her a noogie. "Owieowieowieowie-"

(Silk) "Get... out... of... my... room!" She rubs even harder.

(Me) "She can't go anywhere if you put her in that position." She let's go of Widow, who was on her butt holding her head.

(Widow) "Owie!..." Silk crouched to her level and hands her a paper.

(Silk) "Here, go to this location tomorrow and tell everyone, 'Willow's alive.' Got it?" She nodded. Nuisance plopped itself on Widow's head as she walked out of the room. "Now where was I? Oh yeah! JERK!" She punched me on the arm again.

"Ow! You already did that!" After I said that, we were silent for a moment.

"Well... goodnight. Don't die in your sleep." She placed the vomit bucket outside and walked towards the other side of the room.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"The Hammock, duh. I can't sleep with you, nor can you move. Besides, I have to watch out for you ya know."

"Typical Silica... *Get whacked in the head with a flying shoe* Okay, I think I deserved that."

**-Next Day-**

I woke up to that oh-so-familiar Ria scream. I heard rustling from my left, which would be the rest of the room.

(Silk) "I told her to keep Nuisance here..." She placed the rim of a cup on my lips. "Drink up." I pretty much did as I was told. Thank goodness it's water

"You do know my back doesn't hurt right? *Silk punches me on the arm* "Ow! Seriously, you punched me there last time!"

"Hehehe... just let me take care of you." I can't feel my arm... "Here ya go.~" She feeds me a piece of a golden colored fruit.

"This is not funny... what is this?"

"Golden Apple." Why the heck does she have this? "Ria told me to give it to you once you wake up... before you... died..." She got that trait from me, I swear.

"Er... Ima zombie." She punched me on the arm. We heard talking.

(Voice of Widow) "This way sempai!"

(Voice of Rios) "What the heck did she call us?"

(Voice of Yurei) "She's being formal."

(Voice of Axle) "Let's kill the zombie and get it over with."

(Silk) "Here, take the apple."

(Me) "If I can reach it." I heard Silk leave the room to greet the party.

(Voice of Silk) "Yo!"

(Voice of Ria) "You're okay?"

(Silk) "Why wouldn't I?"

(Axle) "Okay, she restrained the zombie, let's kill it."

(Rios) "Got it." Idea, let's scare them. Play dead and act zombie-ish. They entered the room.

(Silk) "He fell asleep?" I tried my best to act like a born zombie.

(Axle) "Silk, get away!" And it worked... somehow...

(Silk) "Tweak!"

-Crack- (broke left arm)

(Me) "..." (Cover your ears kids) "DANGIT SILK! You broke my arm!" The group laughed.

(Ria) "Well looks like I have to make another cast."

(Me) "This sucks..."

(Silk) "Is he well enough to move?"

(Ria) "If Axle and Rios agrees."

(Axle and Rios) "Why me?"

(Ria) "You really want the girls to do the job? And last time I checked. (She leans towards Axle) He's your lil' bro."

(Axle) "Fuck you, let's go Rios."

(Me) "No cursing, there's a kid in here." Everyone stared at Widow, who seemed to have stared off into space. "Okay, maybe she's fine." Nuisance screeched from the door, probably due to shyness towards strangers.

(Silk) "AXLE!" Axle kissed Ria.

(Yurei) "What's this?"

(Rios) "Now's not the time Axle..."

(Silk) "We should leave them be, I'll help you carry Willow."

(Widow) "Who's Willow?" Silk pointed at me. "That's Huang-chan."

(Axle) "Knew it!" Ria screamed for a slight second before being kissed again.

(Yurei and Rios) "Who's Huang?"

(Me) "Oh for peat sakes, I want to go home."

(Ria) "Nice hammock..."

(Silk) "Thank you, and thank you Axle."

(Axle) "Hide the damn spider..."

(Ria) "We can use that to lift Willow." Everyone stared at me.

(Me) "What?"

**Widow POV**: Onii-chan left again... Wah! I'm lonely.

(Nuisance) "*Screech*" Nuisa-chan!

"Pet pet pet..." Onee-chan is screaming for some reason. He must be having fun! ^.^

(Nee) "OW, BE CAREFUL! OW! (Continues screaming)" I'm happy I didn't kill him!

* * *

**Just had to do that for the LOLZ.**


	12. Chapter 12: Wuv part 1

**For those fangirls, if... there is any...**

* * *

**Silk POV:** Well my sweet sixteen party is one week after my actual birthday. This sucked mostly for Huang-kun, who said that his present is going to be ruined.

(Huang) "Deja-vu." I was massaging his leg, don't know how he can get a deja-vu from that.

"So, looks like they're doing the exact same thing as your birthday."

"Except you have more people attending."

"So... barbeque?"

"Fair enough, just don't tweak my arm."

"Rawr!" Leap at him while he's on the bed: cutest thing I could think of at the moment.

"Ow... my neck." Which failed to make an impression.

"Oh don't be a baby!" Fiddle wid noez.

"Stop, please."

"Oh you're doing that treatment again."

"Let's just go."

Leaving the house, with me acting as the crutch for Huang-kun, we saw four fence pillars. Axle and Rios were setting up the fly sheet on the pillars itself. Yurei's the one setting up the grill this time.

(Yurei) "Why am I the one setting up the grill?"

(Rios) "I don't want you to fall off the ladder and break a bone."

(Yurei) "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

(Rios) "Ah-ha! Sorry! Forgot about that!" Ria, who was holding a pair of crutches, walked up to us.

(Ria) "... should I put these back?"

(Huang) "No you don't; I think Silica needs a break."

(Me) "But I like doing this..."

(Ria) "Aww... *head shake* Yeah I'm going to give it to you." She hands Huang-kun the crutches. Killjoy.

5 extended pistons as tables, 10 stairs for chairs, and 2 more for the food.

(Huang) "Deja-vu."

(Me) "Oh shut it already. I don't know how the fuck you can get a deja-vu from this."

(Huang) "Language." 'Language' Oh don't parent me.

(Yurei) "Hey you two!~" Don't say it, don't say it... "Why don't you make everyone something from your bento boxes." Thank goodness...

(Huang) "Oh those again, good job on it. I really liked it." Oy...

(Yurei) "Oh don't think about it too hard Silk! You might blush again!" I pounced at her, attempting to gnaw on her head. Oh Notch, I heard the thud.

(Huang) "... ouch..."

(Me) "Sorry! Sorry!" Yurei was giggling when I was trying to lift up Huang-kun.

(Ria from the distance) "Hey watch it! We're almost out of casting materials. I don't want to waste any more emeralds for more supplies!"

(Huang) "Ow... How long do you have to wait for your shipment of potions?!"

(Ria) "I don't know!"

(Axle) "Heads up!" He tosses Ria a pair of shears from the top of the ladder, which she jumped away from. I should check on Huang-kun.

(Me) "You okay?"

(Huang) "I should take a seat, it would be a good idea to show the your cooking. So- *drops him* woah!" Splat.

(Me) "Urusai! Take care of him, Yurei." She blinked. "YU-"

(Yurei) "GOT IT!" Good. :3

The supplies are easy: 2 plates, rice, large bucket of water, vinegar, and a pot. Everyone stared a me when I carried the stuff to the tent.

(Me) "What?" Huang-kun sneezed.

(Alice) "*Muffled due to wearing a medical mask* Yello!" She was carrying a two boxes, one possibly being my present from her.

(Cupa) "*Same* H-hi..." She's carrying a crate.

(Ria) "You guys sick?"

(Alice) "Willow's present smells."

(Huang) "You made it? Awesome!"

(Me) "Now I'm worried." Cupa hands Ria the crate.

(Cupa) "You ordered potions?"

(Ria) "Yep, here's a tip!" Cupa held up a "On the house" sign. Where the fuck did she get that?

(Yurei) "Bento?" Oh right!

I took care of washing and boiling the rice, while everyone else was discussing amongst themselves. Here come's my sister, what is she carrying?

(Widow) "Kon'nichiwa!"

(Me) "Kon'nichiwa Imoto!"

(Widow) "Onee-chan!"

(Rios) "*Whispering* Do you know what they're saying?"

(Huang) "*Whispering* I have no clue. Must be their own thing."

(Me) "I can hear you, ya know." Rios ran back on his seat, and Huang tried to get back on his, only to fall on Yurei's lap. Yurei pulled him by the ear back to his seat. Ouch...

(Widow) "Are you making giri?"

(Me) "Yeah, why?" Widow gives me the sack on her back. I pulled out one of the contents, which was a fish...

(Huang) "That's a lot of fish. Why do you have so much?"

(Me) "It's what she eats everyday." Huang jumped a bit in shock.

(Widow) "Sashimi!" I looked at everyone, who became quiet and confused.

(Huang) "I'm going to trust her on it."

(Axle) "Woot! Yeah Willow!"

(Widow) "Na-ni? Who's Willow?"

(Me) "Shut up Widow..." Basically, we all waited for the rice to finish cooking. Once the pot stopped spazzing from all of the boiling, I ran it to the open where it can cool down. "Hey Yurei, since you forced me to make something, you're up!" Yurei freaked out for a moment on her chair.

(Yurei) "I'm not cooking anything! I don't know how to cook in the first place!"

(Me) "Make some eggs."

(Yurei) "Okay... I think I can do that..." She ran home to get the ingredients, while I poured the right amount of vinegar onto the rice and mixed it.

(Huang) "By the way, why did you not want me to see you cook this before?"

(Me) "Not telling you."

(Huang) "Come on. I'm your boyfriend." And that's the killer. Damnit, I don't want to say it.

(Rios) "Well looks like I have something new to do tomorrow."

(Ria) "And what would that be?"

(Rios) "Gotta build a house for-"

(Me) "Because it is made with love and I want you to taste it yourself, HAPPY?!" Everyone, except Huang, wooed. We must be the only people blushing here... Yurei ran back with a small box of eggs.

(Yurei) "What I miss?" Oh you don't know how much I want to lunge at her now. Everyone was laughing.

After the rice was cooled down and molded, everyone got anxious to eat it, until I started cutting the fish.

(Ria) "Volleyball!" She ran out of the tent to inflate her beach ball.

(Axle) "*Mask* I'm in!"

(Cupa) *Just walks out* Widow ran out, screaming like the child she is.

(Yurei) "Oh, I burnt it..."

(Rios) "I'm sure it still tastes good." Axle looked inside of the frying pan and winced before joining the volleyball game.

(Yurei) "I'm such a failure..." Rios got up from his seat and, hand on hand, helped Yurei make the fried eggs.

(Huang) "Question."

(Me) "Huh? Um... sure, what?"

(Huang) "Am I your first boyfriend?"

(Me) "Of course, why would you think that?"

(Huang) "Widow did state that she knew you would date a skeleton."

(Me) "That's because I hang around Yurei too much."

(Yurei) "Did you call me?"

(Huang) "No talking, the last ingredient anyone needs in a meal is saliva."

(Rios) "Shut it Willow."

(Huang) "My apologies, got used to saying it towards Axle."

(Yurei) "Don't compare me to him!"

(Me) "Ouch. Looks like I'm done. Hey guys! Woah!..." Huang-kun was able to shift himself so that he could see Axle on one knee proposing to Ria.

(Huang) "Way to go Axle!" Ow me sensitive ears. The party applauded as Ria tearfully nodded. And they bother me and Huang for being cute.

(Me) "Here, try this." I held a piece of sashimi to Huang, which he hesitated to eat. "Please?"

(Huang) "The fish is raw... again..." I bit one side of it and held it out to him again. "... Okay then..." He slowly took a bite from the piece and chewed. "... now I regret not eating the fish in the lunch box now."

(Me) "You didn't?" Aw fuck...

After everyone was done cooking, and eating what seemed to be a buffet, and Yurei's cooking, Huang asked me to get some sugar cane juice. I know where this is going, so I agreed. What I did, was walk home, open the door, and slam it shut while I was still outside. Looks like they are discussing amongst themselves about something, except Huang-kun who was watching me.

(Me) "Shh..." He winked at me. I hid behind his seat.

(Alice) "I really don't want to give Silk Willow's present."

(Widow) "Who's Willow?"

(Huang) "Don't worry about it."

(Ria) "What so bad about it?" I heard the sound of the cake box being opened.

(Everyone that does not have a mask except Huang and Widow) "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SMELL?!" I smelt it too, if he trying to kill me?

(Widow) "Ew! Someone cut the cheese!"

(Huang) "Smells like the durian is still fresh, good job preserving it."

(Alice) "Did you write that book?"

(Huang) "Not much of a writer."

(Ria) "Please tell me your present is a cake! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR PRESENT IS A CAKE!"

(Alice) "Yeah it is."

(Me) "*Whispering* Are you trying to kill me?"

(Huang) "Durian is a smelly fruit, I know that, but it is also sweet."

(Axle) "Dude! It smells like death! Why the fuck are you going to give her this?"

(Huang) "She loves sweets."

(Me) "*Still* Should I pop up now?"

(Huang) "Yep." I popped up like a spring.

(Me) "Oh yeah I do!" All of the girls screamed. The guys are not amused.

(Huang) "So where's the candles?"

(Yurei) "We are not giving her this."

(Huang) "Fine, you know what? Give me a slice of the cake and the candle goes on Alice's." Alice cuts a slice of the cake and gives it to Huang-kun. I fed him a piece of the slice. And surprisingly enough, he didn't die. "Like old memories." Ew... he had this before?

(Axle) "You are messed up."

(Ria) "Agreed..." Those two are holding each other... AND THEY BOTHER US FOR BEING CUTE.

(Me) "Is it good?" He nodded his head. ... Might... as... well?

(Yurei) "Don't eat it! You'll get killed!"

(Me) "I'm a spider, I'm immune to poison." Nom... Ew... it's smelly... and somehow sweet. My notch, it's like ice-cream.

(Ria) "I... looks like we have to use some potions now..." Cupa got herself a slice and took a bite.

(Cupa) "Once you get used to the smell, it's actually really good..." Alice got herself a slice, then Rios, who shared with Yurei, Widow was too scared to touch the cake, then Ria, who smashed the slice on Axle's face.

(Me) "Didn't expect that."

(Ria) "I wuv u." Axle wiped some of the icing on his forehead and licked it.

(Axle) "Oh my dayum. It's awesome." His fiancée licked some off of his cheek.

(Me and Huang) "And people bother us for being cute. Jinx! Jinx again! Oh my goodness... STOP!"

(Yurei) "Aw... so cute."

(Alice) "Doesn't that remind you of a certain couple?" Yurei leapt at Alice, only to forget that Rios is between them. I feel sorry for Rios, Yurei's chest was right on his face. He fainted with a bloody nose.

(Cupa) "... We should light the candle..."

Minutes later, they finally set up the birthday cake and woke up Rios.

(Me) "I wish the candle was on Willow's cake." I blew out the candle.

(Cupa and Widow) "Who's Willow?"

(Huang) "Me."

(Widow) "But your name is Huang." BAKA! "Owieowieowieowie!..."

(Axle) "Now what's the story on this one?"

(Me and Huang) "NO!"

(Ria) "Are you two keeping secrets from us?"

(Me and Huang) "Yes!"

(Widow) "Do I have get Nuisance?" Fuck we don't want Huang to get poisoned, and to have our eardrums blown to oblivion from Ria. Me and Huang spent the entire afternoon telling his history. "How do you know so much about Huang-sama in 2 months?"

(Me) "BAKA!"

(Widow) "Owieowieowieowieowie!"

(Me) "Don't embarrass me in front of my friends!"

(Ria) "Huang! Say something in eastern!" Huh?

(Huang) "Uh... Nei-ho..."

(Alice) "Awesome!"

(Me) "Looks like your friends don't care about it much."

(Huang) "Somewhere in the Aether, Night just facepalmed."

(Widow) "Owie..."

(Cupa) "I think she had enough..."

(Me) "Fine."

(Rios) "What a great day, Silk's sweet sixteen, Axle proposed to Ria, Huang told his secret to the world, Yurei learned how to cook for in a short notice, and I had a face full of boob."

-Frying pan-

(Huang) "We're keeping the durian cake, goodnight people!" He tried to move, only to fall on my lap.

(Me) "Sucks to suck."

(Huang) "I want to go home, my biggest secret was exposed to the world."

(Me) "Oh you poor baby."

(Ria and Yurei) "That's my line!" I think Axle looked away from embarrassment.

(Me) "Ah-HAHAHAHA!..."

(Huang) "What happened? I can't see..."

(Me) "Tweak!"

(Huang) "GOU-MANG-AAA!"

"Yeah no... baby..."

"I wanna go home..."

(Ria) "Yeah, it's kinda late for you guys to get back to the city, you can stay over at our house if you want."

(Alice) "No worries! I can take care of us!"

(Cupa) "You left your sword at the shop."

(Alice) "Nevermind! How much is rent?!" Ria held up the "On the house" sign she took from Alice a while ago. "Not how you use it..."

* * *

**One of the Chapters that will be changed due to... you know...**


	13. Chapter 13: Wuv part 2

**Starting to think the quality of the story went downhill...**

* * *

**[One year later, on the town holiday, "Day of Night." Night's birthday which is in the Spring]**

**Yurei POV:**

(Ria) "ACHOO! Ugu..."

(Axle) "Yeah... looks like we're not going either."

(Me) "Aw... Even Huang's sick. How are we supposed to give our respects properly?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

(Rios) "No worries, we'll honor her our own way."

(Alice) "Yeah, nothing to worry about!"

(Cupa) "She's worrying about it because a skeleton killed Night..."

(Rios) "Guys..." He knows I'm depressed... you don't know how much I love him right now. Silk opened the room door.

(Silk) "Here you guys go. Lavender incense."

(Rios) "This is for Ria?"

(Silk) "No, incense is proper for respecting the dead." Proper?

(Me) "I'll take it."

(Silk) "What's up with her?"

(Cupa) "Come with me Silica." The two left the room.

(Ria) "*cough cough*" Axle felt her forehead.

(Axle) "*sigh* Fever... you guys should leave before you get sick too."

(Ria) "I wuv u..."

(Axle) "Yes we see that, thank you for keeping us informed, now try your-" We left before we could finish his sentence.

(Alice) "What a great husband. Oh now I want one too!"

(Rios) "Let's go to Night's grave." I was about to ask him about the incense but he said, "I have the flint and steel with me." before I could say a word.

After we, left Axle's house, we, minus Silk, walked to Night's grave in silence. As we got closer, it began to drizzle. It wasn't enough to drench us, but it was enough to make us feel, alone. I hugged Rios in attempt to get rid of the feeling, but it did not help. I'm starting to have this thought that we might be experiencing what Night might be feeling now.

(Me) "How much longer until we reach Night?"

(Rios) "A dozen more blocks to go. If you're sad tell me, I'll make you happy. I'm sure of it." I made no response. No one made a sound, except for their footsteps on the ground.

(Cupa) "That's the first; Alice did not awe over you two."

(Alice) "It's too depressing for me to do that." You can say that again.

(Rios) "We're here." So this is her grave. After one year, the grave was still intact and the slab was still clean. "Yurei, do you want to go first?" I nodded my head and stuck an incense stick into the ground.

(Me) "I'm sorry for whatever my kind did to you. I ask for your forgiv-"

(Alice) "We're supposed to honor her for what she did, not to say sorry."

(Me) "What am I supposed to say? One of us killed her! I must take responsibility!"

(Rios) "You shouldn't apologize for other's actions."

(Me) "But it is someone from my race who did it!" Rios placed his hands on my shoulders. Gripping tightly, he whispered his thoughtful words to me.

(Rios) "Look, you are not that damn bag of bones. Axle disassembled it after it shot her. If it were you, and you were still alive, I would not be holding you like I am right now. I will be grabbing you by the neck." Rios... "I love you how you are now. But if you keep thinking that whoever fired an arrow was your fault, then I would of consider you as more than one soul. How am I supposed to marry a woman who treats herself as two?" M-marry? "Or possibly one billion if you count all of the Skeletons in the world."

(Me) "Rios? A-are you p-proposing?" He smirked and got on one knee.

(Rios) "Yurei, will you..." He started patting his back pocket of his pants. "Oh no..."

(Cupa) "Looking for this?" She held up a beautiful gold ring. Is this my... ring? "You dropped it when Yurei hugged you."

(Rios) "Well... that went out of plan."

(Me) "Yes I will, you klutz." He stood up and I hugged him. I've never felt so happy in such a long time. "Oh wait. Rios, do you have the flint?"

I had my hands over his as he lit the incense.

(Me) "Night, sorry-

(Alice) "Ah-ah, watch what you are saying."

(Me) "Okay then, Night, thank you for watching over Rios, as much as you watched over Huang, and Axle, and Ria. I hope you are happy up in the Aether."

(Rios) "Geez, this is not a sermon..."

(Me) "I know, I'm just so happy to notice."

(Alice) "Hey Cupa, I have an idea!" After we saw Alice whispering in Cupa's ear, she nodded.

(Me and Rios) "Oh Notch!" Alice grabbed both of our arms and spun us so that we face each other. She pushed us together, forcing Rios to have his hands on my waist. Then she grabbed my hands and placed them on Rios' shoulders.

(Me) "T-this again?"

(Alice) "Was that a stutter? He proposed to you, and you accepted it. You shouldn't be embarrassed anymore!"

(Me) "Sorry... it's... just..." Rios leaned in and kissed me. I remembered this feeling, even if we last kissed months ago, and leaned into it.

(Cupa) "Do you still want the ring?" Rios released himself from the kiss and received the ring from Cupa. He took my left hand and he puts the ring on my ring finger.

(Alice) "Hurray! ... (T.T) Now I want a boyfriend..."

(Cupa) "Has anyone noticed that it stopped raining minutes ago?" Night, I can't thank you enough.


	14. Chapter 14: Wuv part 3

**Try thinking of the song, "You are my sunshine" while reading this. I'll tell you why in the end.**

* * *

**[Time: 3 years later/ summer on a very hot day]**

**Huang POV: **After the group had a long day at work, Axle suggested that we would all go to the beach. It was a hot day, so maybe Axle had a good idea for once. Yurei, who was taking care of Rex (Axle and Ria's child, 2 years old) and Bone (Rios and Yurei's child, 10 months old), decided it was a bad idea due to the heat eventually leading to rain. Silk, like the mischievous girl she is, said that Yurei is afraid of either swimming or wearing her swim suit in front of the kids. Yurei eventually gave in and went off to the city with the kids to purchase some swim wear for them. As usual, us guys have to carry the heavy supplies as Silk and Ria carries the picnic items. Luckily for us, the volleyball equipment is still in a wooden shed, outside of the sand.

(Me) "This is a lot of stuff... Why are chairs needed for a beach?"

(Ria) "Duh, to cool off of course."

(Axle) "You're a bit too old for a tan you know..." Ria smacked Axle on the behind.

(Silk) "The umbrellas are still in the shed. Surprised you guys forgot about it." 4 years ago is when I found the beach, we brought a lot of stuff. And a creeper.

(Axle) "Oh yeah. So what do you think Rios? Another game of ball while we're there?"

(Rios) "You're going to lose big man." When it comes to those two, it becomes rowdy. I don't know what caused them to have this sort of behavior towards each other.

(Ria) "Rivals to the end. Don't hurt yourselves guys."

(Silk) "I know who my rival is..." Redstone...

(Ria) "Jeez, you two are childish." Her fault. "NYAH! Spider!" There was a random spider on the beach. Figures.

(Me) "It's too hot to fight, and I'm sure that I don't want to pick up the stuff I'm carrying." Silk screeched, which caused Ria to scream again. The spider acknowledged Silk and scurried down the sand bar.

(Silk) "It's gone. Let's go set up the chairs."

(Ria) "There's another spider! Someone get rid of it!" She's trembling with her eyes closed. Silk knocked her head.

(Silk) "I'm the spider. Forgot I can do that?" Ria opened her eyes and Silk made another screech.

(Ria) "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting..." Silk; has extreme strength, superb hearing, is able to see in the dark, walks as silent as Nether, and has a cute attitude. I don't know how am I good enough for her. Speaking of her, she's jumping like a maniac next to me.

(Silk) "Hey! Heyheyheyheyheyhey!"

(Me) "What?"

(Silk) "You wanna play beach volleyball too?"

(Me) "I'd rather jump into the water. Do you want to join me?"

(Silk) "Sure!" After we set up the chairs and the volleyball net, the two adversaries drew the volleyball court. Ria, decided to relax and sleep on one of the outdoor lounge chairs we set up. Silk...

was taking off her clothes...

(Silk) "What?" I don't believe I stared...

(Me) "N-nothing..." I took off my shirt and tossed it to our own individual umbrella. "Your nose is bleeding."

"I know..." I have nothing to wipe the blood with. Knowing that, I soaked my hands in the beach water and wiped most of the blood below her nose.

"Better?" She nodded, her face was still red. I assume she's dehydrated. "Do you want to eat?" Since Rios decided that he should build a protective wall surrounding the settlement, we've been attracting an excessive amount of attention. It seems to have been counterproductive for the moment. (but it helped me realize that I need a better close range weapon other than my arms and legs.) Silk and I had to defend "our fort," from what Axle now calls it. Even in the daytime, we had to fend off creepers and one time, a greefer. Eventually, after 3 months, Rios and Axle has finally funded enough Emeralds to purchase the required amount of obsidian to fortify the wall. Today was when they finished it, and how much I hated it when all of the creepers decided to enter through a single incomplete section of the wall. Me and Silk spent the time from this morning to noon, killing the seemingly endless waves of them. We never got anything to eat, so Silk might be hungry and dehydrated at the current moment.

"Sure!" I forgot to mention, Rios now has a full supply of gunpowder. So I have to stay away from him for a while...

"Would mushroom soup be okay?"

"Anything would be fine." I grabbed two bowls of soup from the picnic basket and gave one to Silk, who was sitting under an umbrella.

"Arigato." In the 4 years that we have been together, we've fully translated those one liners we keep saying to each other, though it's a start.

"Hoyn-nyen." We spent the next few minutes sitting under the umbrella, watching the water dance with the breeze while drinking Ria's homemade mushroom soup.

"The soup is mushy."

"Well it's mushroom soup, it supposed to be mushy." After a few more seconds I heard Silk gulp down the rest of her soup and ran to the water.

(Axle) "Hey Shorty!" I'm twenty, and the shortest guy of the party. (I'm only shorter than Yurei by one centiblock.)

(Me) "Let me guess, you want me to ref."

(Rios) "Pretty much!" The game was simple, keep the ball from touching your side of the court. You can only touch up to three times and you have to alternate your partner. The ball has to land on the opponent's court to score a point. If the ball lands out of the court or hits the net, your opponent scores a point. I don't play it often, but I've been taught how to play. Isn't there supposed to be more than 2 people playing?

(Me) "Axle has the ball first." My position on the court faces the water and the court at the same time. Silk can't swim, so I may have to save her if something happens. Luckily for me, she's sitting on the shore. "Out! Rios scores. One to Love." Love... A word that I never would of thought I'd experience when I was younger.

(Rios) "Easy win." I wonder how they can move so much in the heat. Probably due to many factors, humidity, wind, and the mere fact that we're in the beach. Silk was making splashes on the water with her feet.

The game went on for a few more minutes, it was a close game really.

(Me) "20 to 3. Rios leading." It looks like Ria did not move at all when she was sleeping, except for the time she scratched her nose.

(Axle) "This is going to be a comeback!" After a few more seconds...

(Me) "Point, Rios wins. I'm outta here." Looks as though Silk was mesmerized by the water. I poked her on the head I attempt to wake her from that trance.

(Silk) "Kon'nichiwa!"

"Nei-ho." I started walking deeper into the water. Silk decided to follow me in. Once I hit that one block ledge underwater, I turned to tell Silk to watch out only to have her fall on top of me. A brief moment of me being trapped underwater later, I was able to get the panicking Silk on my shoulder. "Do I really have to teach you how to swim?"

"Yep (pop noise)" I let her down on the block deep water and she hugged me around the neck.

"You should hold on to my shoulders." She did as she was told, though I could tell she was displeased. "Let's start by kicking." As I began treading in the water, Silk was making splashes with her feet. She showed no signs of fatigue after moving a few dozen blocks, so I decided to phrase her. "Very good ji-gu."

"What's a 'ji-gu?' Oh is it a nickname?"

"Spider. Ji-gu means spider."

"Oh cool." She patted my head while repeatedly saying, "Kumo" over and over again. As a joke, I wedged my hand between my shoulder and her hand. Which caused her to lose her grip and eventually fall in the water. "*Bubbling noises* Hey! *More bubbling noises* Can't swim! Are you trying to kill-... Hi..." I managed to get under Silk while she was flailing. Now she's sitting on my shoulders. I bet that scared her.

"Did that scare you?" She flicked me on the ear.

"Oh look!" Silk turned my head towards the shore. Yurei was walking into the sand, wearing a summer dress and a straw hat. She was carrying Bone and holding hands with Rex.

(Ria) "Hi Rexy! You wanna hang with mommy today?" Rex was a silent one, the complete opposite of his parents.

(Silk) "Hey when did everyone get married again?"

(Me) "When they were around 20."

(Silk) "We're that age ya know."

(Me) "Can't I live it for the fullest?"

(Silk) "Game over?"

"Nah, there's a lot of things I can't do once I'm married. But there will be more once I do."

"Like what?"

"I could imagine."

"Imagine? Like a family?"

"No, I was imagining us growing old together." That was a weird way to put it.

"So... you're saying that we'll eventually get married."

"You could put it that way. Rios used a large portion of my emeralds so I can't buy you a ring."

"SO technically... you're proposing."

"Worst time ever, but partially."

"You know I'll say yes anyways right?"

"Whatever, wait a few more weeks and I'll propose to you proper."

(Bone) "Poof!" He tossed sand at Yurei's face.

(Me) "Now I'm worried about the family part."

(Silk) "Who cares, everyone is one in a billion." Why did that sound off?

* * *

**I'm just being original. End of Sequel; tune in for the last part of the story!**


End file.
